My Red Rose
by Catycat17200
Summary: Akahana Cavallone, Dino's younger sister, has moved to Namimori under the control of her brother. There she attends Namimori Middle School, and meets the Vongola family. She becomes great friends with all of them except Hibari. Hibari spikes her interest, unlike the other mafia members. Hibari x OC. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1 New School

**Hey Guys! This is my first ever Fanfiction. I hope you guys enjoy! I also plan to upload more chapters, so it won't just be a oneshot.**

**~Catycat17200~**

* * *

**My Red Rose**

_**Chapter One-New School**_

I walked into Namimori Middle School. My name is Akahana Cavallone. My older brother is Dino, for you guys who were wondering. Today was my first day at Nami Middle. I am fifteen years old and came here from Italy. I still don't know why Dino shipped me out here, but I know there is a reason.

"Um, excuse me, do you know where I can find the main office?" I asked someone. A boy with big brown eyes and spiky hair turned around.

"Oh, it's down the hall to the right. Are you new around here?" The boy asked me.

"Yes, my name is Cavallone Akahana," I said to the boy.

"Eh, Cavallone!" he exclaimed. I looked at him with my big brown eyes.

"Yes, you seem to know my older brother," I said to him nonchalantly.

"Yeah, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi," he then started whispering, "Do you know about the mafia," he asked in a quiet tone.

"Yeah, of course I do! You're the boss of the Vongola," I said. All of a sudden a bunch of people went over to Tsuna. There was a guy with shoulder-length silver hair and wears a lot of jewelry, another one that has short black hair and smiles a lot, a girl with orange hair, and lastly another boy with silver hair but it was short.

"Is this chick bothering you, Juudaime," said the man with shoulder-length silver hair.

"No Gokudera-kun, her name is Cavallone Akahana, Dino's younger sister!" Tsuna exclaimed. "By the way, this is Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Kyoko."

"Nice to meet you to the extreme!" Ryohei said.

"Man that guy is loud!" I thought to myself.

"Well nice meeting you all. I need to go get my schedule at the main office. See you guys later!" I told them before walking to the office.

I walked into the main office and retrieved my schedule. After I got my schedule, I started walking to my homeroom. Then the bell rang.

"What are you doing, herbivore. You're supposed to be in class," a man said. He had dark silver eyes and raven hair.

"I had to get my schedule from the office. I'm on my way to class now," I told him. He was wearing a Vongola ring on his finger.

"No excuses. I must bite you to death," he told me.

"What kind of ex-," I tried saying. He charged at me with some tonfas in his hands. He was aiming for me face and had no open spot.

He was about to fatally smack my head with the tonfa when I dodged. I noticed an open spot on his side and kicked it. He didn't seem fazed by it at all. Before I knew it, I was up against a wall with that thing on my chest.

"You're weak, herbivore," is all he said as he pushed the tonfa on my neck the other one he was holding was keeping my arms from being able to move. I struggled under his strong grip to get out. He kept me immobile, pushing his tonfa harder and harder into my neck. I decided to use what I knew about fighting. I noticed my legs were free to move so I kicked him in his calf. Hibari's grip loosened and I was able to get him off of me. I used this rare moment of him being off guard and ran to my class.

"You're late," said the teacher.

"Sorry, I ran into Hibari on the way here," I told him. The teacher gave me a sympathetic look.

"Hello everyone. My name is Cavallone Akahana. My name means red rose and I moved here from Italy."

"There's a seat open next to Kyoko. Go sit there," I nodded and sat down next to her.

"I'm so glad you sit there," Kyoko said, "I'll introduce you to Haru after school. We'll all become good friends," Kyoko explained. I smiled and nodded.

The teacher started talking about boring stuff. I then started to doze off.

"Akahana, answer the question on the board," the teacher told me.

"Huh, what?" I said as I woke up. "95,236.78 squared."

The teacher was shocked along with other people. Everyone knew I was sleeping and didn't expect me to answer it correctly.

"Co-co-correct," the teacher stuttered. I felt my pride gleam a little bit. Yep, I'm pretty darn smart. I sat back down and fell back asleep.

* * *

**Sorry how it was so short! I will upload the second chapter as soon as it's done. It should be done today, so I hope I can get it up soon. Also, in the next chapter there will be more Hibari, but not romance yet. Well if you guys liked it or have somethings i can change please rate and review!**

**~Catycat17200~**


	2. Chapter 2 Stupid Hibari

**This is chapter 2 of My Red Rose. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, considering a made it a lot longer since the last one.**

**~Catycat17200~**

* * *

_**Chapter 2-Stupid Hibari**_

I woke up to the sound of the bell ringing. Everyone was dispersing from the class and going into the lunchroom. I got up from my chair and followed where the crowd was going. The lunchroom was filled. I could've sworn I saw people stacked on top of each other. I looked around for Kyoko or Tsuna but, I couldn't find them. I searched for an empty seat but found none. I walked up to the lunch line and got my lunch.

Once I got my lunch, I walked out of the lunchroom. I passed many doors that looked exactly the same. That's when I came up to a sign.

"This staircase leads to the roof. I might as well eat up there," I thought to myself. I pushed open the heavy door and walked up the staircase. Up there, it was nice and serene. There were no noisy lunchrooms or any soul there. It was open, no fence encasing you in. I heard the birds singing there song, one of them sounded like the Nami Middle anthem, and a slight breeze adorned the atmosphere. I sat down by the back wall that leads to the staircase. I took some time before eating to soak in the surroundings.

"What are you doing here, herbivore?" asked a deep voice. I turned my head and saw the head prefect standing in front of the door to go back into the school. Yep, no chance of escape.

"I'm here because the lunchroom was too full," I answered. I didn't dare look at him.

"Well, this is mine so leave," he said.

"Since when did you own the school roof?" Hibari started fuming. He didn't have a high tolerance for being annoyed, unlike me.

"Leave, now." I shook my head no. Since I have quick reflexes, I was up on my feet by the time he charged at me. His tonfas were in hand and threatening to break every bone in my body.

This time, Hibari was a lot stronger. It seemed as if last time he held back last time. His movements were quicker and more accurate. I was losing my stamina quite quickly. I was determined to not let him corner me. I stood away from the walls, making him chase me everywhere else.

It seemed as if Hibari couldn't touch me so I decided to let down my guard a little. I might lose less energy if I did. That wasn't a smart choice. Hibari hit me in the stomach as hard as he could. Since I was light weight and how much strength Hibari had, I lost my footing and found my way toward the edge of the roof.

My foot slipped on the edge and I started to fall off the roof. I tried grabbing the edge of the roof but it was too far away. I closed my eyes, and waited for the impact.

My eyes snapped open to a painfully strong grip on my wrist. I looked up and saw a black blob of hair through my slightly teary eyes. The person who grabbed me left me on the roof and left. I stood up and stood there dumbfounded. On my wrist, there was a purple ring where he grabbed me. I looked through every crevice of my brain that gave a logical reason why I was saved.

"Hibari just saved me. That is not a logical explanation. Maybe, someone else was on the roof while we were fighting. That is more logical, but I could've sworn I saw a blob of black hair and slits of silver where the eyes should be. Darn, I would know the answer if my eyes weren't teary," I thought to myself.

I decided the best way was to confront Hibari myself and ask him. He would've saw or know if he did it himself. The sound of the bell resonating through the school broke me from my thoughts. I looked down at my lunch and realized I didn't have a bite to eat. I sighed and picked up my lunch.

I found a trash can and through away a perfectly good lunch.

"Hey, where were you?" called a voice from the distance. My head whipped around and saw three men coming toward me. "Akahana-kun, what happened to your wrist?" The three boys walked up to me. I depicted their image and saw it was Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Tsuna.

"I was on the roof," I answered, "and got a visit from Hibari."

"Stupid woman, you don't go on the roof," said Gokudera.

"If I knew that, I wouldn't be there!" I shouted. Everyone was shocked by my outburst. I sped away from them leaving all of them dumbfounded. I got into the classroom and sat in my seat. I felt something fly into my hair and I shot up. My hand found its way on my head felt on top of it. I felt a big fluff ball. I took it off my head and studied it.

It had yellow feathers and cute black eyes. It was very soft. I ruffled its feathers.

"Aw, you're so cute! Who do you belong to?" I asked it. I know that only parrots talked, but I might as well have tried.

"Hibari, Hibari, Hibari," screeched the bird. My eyes widened and I dropped the bird. The bird started flying before it hit my desk and perched itself in my hair. I sighed and just went back to sleep.

I woke back up to the sound of the bell ringing. It was finally time to get out of school. Before I left, I had to do something. I had to ask Hibari, who saved me.

I walked up to the disciplinary room. I paused a minute before going in. I planned out in my head what I would say.

"Hibari, did you save me? No, that wouldn't be good. Hibari, who saved me? No, if I ask that and it was Hibari who saved me he might lie and say he didn't," I thought to myself. I was about to walk in when the door handle started turning.

"Whoa, you shouldn't stand outside of doors," said a man. He definitely wasn't Hibari. He had Elvis-like hair and looked a little taller. "Are you here to see Kyo-San?" asked the man.

"Ye-yes, sorry I was about to walk in when the door opened," my head was down. To be honest, I was quite shy and preferred to be alone.

"Ok, I'm Kusakabe. I'm also in the Disciplinary Committee. See you later," said Kusakabe. I opened the door a crack and looked in. In the corner of my eye, I saw a yellow fluff ball. I turned to that fluff ball and noticed it was the bird from this afternoon. It was perched in Hibari's hair.

I took a deep breath and opened the door more. "Hibari?" I said.

"What do you want, herbivore?" asked the prefect.

"Akahana, Akahana, Akahana," said the bird. It flew into my hair and perched in there.

"I asked you a question," Hibari said. He was now standing in front of me. He was giving me the devil's eye. I'm not sure if it was because I wouldn't answer or his bird is in my hair.

"Why did you save me?" I asked. I didn't even think of what to say. I just said what my gut told me to.

"If I didn't, I couldn't bite you to death," Hibari replied. He had a smirk on his face. It scared me a little because I had no idea what he was thinking.

"So you did save me!" I exclaimed. Hibari started walking and headed for the door. I blocked the door and didn't let him leave.

"Move," demanded the prefect.

"No," I answered. The prefect took out his tonfas and caught me off guard. In less than five seconds, I was up against the wall of the hallway.

"Fine, I'll make you," Hibari said. He withdrew his tonfas and started walking away. "Come to the committee room at lunch tomorrow. You have to pay me back," said the prefect. So that was his main objective. He wanted me to owe him something so he could make me do whatever he wanted. I felt the bird shift in my head. It started flying and I put my hand out. The yellow bird landed on my palm.

"What shall I call you," I asked the bird. It obviously could talk.

"Hibird, Hibird, Hibird," said the bird. Oh, instead of "Hibari" it would be "Hibird." I still was shocked that Hibari owned such a cute, defenseless animal. The bird got up and started flying away. The bird started singing the Namimori school anthem.

"I knew I could hear the anthem on the roof. I guess it was that bird singing it," I said to myself.

"So, Akahana, you met Hibari," said a man. I turned to the direction of the voice.

"Yes I did Dino. What are you doing here?" I asked my older brother.

"Just here making sure Hibari didn't kill you," Dino said. He smiled a little and tried walking forward. Dino, being his clumsy self, tripped over his own shoe and fell on the ground.

"Dino, you really should bring Romario everywhere with you," I said. I sighed and helped Dino off the ground. "Where am I supposed to stay?"

"Ciaossu," said a baby. He was wearing a hat and had long curling sideburns. "I'm Reborn. You will live with me."

"Ok. One more thing, why did you ship me out here," I asked both of them. Dino and Reborn looked at each other.

"So Reborn can train you," said Dino. "He'd appreciate if you could use your power to help protect the tenth Vongola mafia boss."

"I also think that your watch might be able to produce a flame, much like a ring," said Reborn. My watch was my great grandmother's. It was passed down to me because I was her only grandchild.

"A flame?" I asked. "I thought rings just determined if you were in the mafia or not."

"Well, let's just get going, Akahana," said Reborn. I nodded and started following the baby.

"Bye Dino," I shouted walking away. Dino waved to me and I followed the baby out of the room.

"Akahana, I need you to become strong and help protect Tsuna," said Reborn breaking the awkward silence.

"Why?" I asked. "Tsuna has his family protecting him."

"We're not sure what it does, but your watch is special. You also prove to be a valuable asset considering you are from the Cavallone," said Reborn. I guess it made sense. I also knew my watch was special, I just didn't know how. This would be a good chance to find out more about my grandmother.

"We're here," said the baby hitman. I looked at the mailbox and it read "Sawada."

"You're staying at Tsuna's house!"I exclaimed. Reborn nodded and walked into the house.

"Akahana's here," Reborn shouted. Everybody living in the house came out, including Tsuna.

"Why are you here?" asked Tsuna. Tsuna walked down the stairs and Reborn kicked him in the side of his head. "Itai!" Tsuna shouted.

"Dame Tsuna," said Reborn, "Be nice to your guests."

"Hi, Tsuna. I'm going to be living here," I told him. Everyone in the house was standing in front of me.

"Akahana, these are the people that are living here. That's Nana, the mother and owner of the house. These two are Ipin and Lambo. Lastly, that's Bianchi Gokudera's older sister."

"Konnichiwa. Thank you people for letting me in your home. I'm Akahana Cavallone," I announced. I bowed slightly showing my respect.

"Hey, would you like to try my cooking," Bianchi asked showing putrid looking plates. It was purple and had stench lines coming up from it.

"No, I'm not hungry," I lied. I was hungry but I was too young to die.

"Well, ok. You'll be sharing a room with me." I nodded and followed Bianchi to our room.

I relaxed in our room until dinner was called. I sat at the table and ate the food that Nana prepared.

"Arigotou for the meal. It was delicious," I told Nana. I smiled my most sincere smile. I got up from my seat and went to my room. It was already 9:30 so I took a shower and went to bed.

I woke up to a screaming Tsuna.

"Reborn are you trying to kill me?"

"No, you need to have fast reflexes, even when asleep," answered Reborn. I let out a small chuckle and got changed. I walked out of the room to only be pushed down by a running Tsuna.

"Akahana, if we don't hurry we'll be late!" Tsuna screamed. I had to think about it a little bit before I knew why it was a bad idea. Because of yesterday's events with Hibari, I realized we needed to go. I stood up and ran as fast as my legs could take me.

"You're late, herbivores," was the first thing I heard as I walked into the gates of Namimori. I looked at my watch and noticed the bell rang a minute ago.

"Hibari! Gomennasai!" Tsuna said. He bowed and ran away. Wow that kid was going to be in the mafia and ran away from Hibari.

"Uh, Ohayo!" I said. I put on my most charming smile hoping he would let me go.

"I have to bite you to death." I guess you can't get anything past Hibari. I really didn't feel like getting bitten to death today. I already had a bruise on my wrist from yesterday.

"Can't I just get detention and we can call it truce?" I asked. Hibari charged at me with his tonfas in hand. "I guess that's a no." Hibari was going for my bruised wrist. He was going for what would hurt the most. Now that is a dirty trick. I made sure to put most of my guard on my wrist so he didn't hurt it anymore. If he did, my wrist may never heal.

Because of my lack of skill, Hibari already had me up against a tree.

"What is up with you and cornering people against objects?" I asked him. I had absolutely no humor in my voice, but he still smirked. He pushed his tonfa harder against my neck. Wow, he just does the same thing each time.

"Remember, come to the committee room at lunch," he said. I nodded and he let go and started walking off. I walked to my classroom late for the second time because of stupid Hibari.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter should be up in two days. If I'm lucky, it might be up tomorrow but don't rely on it being that soon. I plan to make the next chapter even longer and more eventful! Please R&R so i can here what you guys think about it.**

**~Catycat17200~**


	3. Chapter 3 I Don't Like Hibari

**Hey guys! So here is chapter three of ****My Red Rose.**** Sorry it isn't that long! I just prefer to have something new for people to read everyday. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.  
**

**~Catycat17200~  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three- I Don't Like Hibari!**

I stalked back to my classroom. I really just considered ditching class and waiting till lunch but I knew Hibari would find me.

"What does he want me to do for him?" was the question that kept wondering around in my head.

"Akahana, you are late for the second time. You better have an explanation," the teacher exclaimed. I just glared at the teacher.

"Hibari Kyoya," is all the words I said. I took my seat next to Kyoko.

"Where were you yesterday? You didn't get to meet Haru!" Kyoko asked me.

"Sorry, I had to get settled in the new place I lived. I might be able to come today but I'm not sure," I told her honestly. I wasn't sure if I'd have to see Hibari again.

"Well, ok. Once you have time we all should go cake shopping together!" I smiled at Kyoko. She really is a nice girl and I bet this Haru girl is just like her.

"Thanks. I'd really like that," I told her. Kyoko smiled back at me. I was up all night last night because of Hibari. Nobody has ever been in my thoughts for so long. He's probably going to make me scrub toilets or something for me to "pay him back."

My eyes lids slowly drooped down and my head made its way on my desk. I planned to enjoy these few hours before having to go meet with the demon.

The sound of the bell ringing came a lot faster than expected. I looked to my side and noticed Kyoko still there waiting for me.

"Come on, Akahana! Let's go eat lunch together," she said. I felt a little guilty because I couldn't today.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I have to go do something. I also can't make any promises that I will be able to eat with you tomorrow," I told her. Guilt was piercing my heart. I was telling her the truth, but I didn't like what was the truth. I was blowing her off because I had to meet some boy.

"It's ok! I'll just meet with Tsuna-kun," she said cheerily. That girl was happy no matter what you said to her. I smiled sincerely at her hoping that tomorrow I could sit with her. Kyoko and I walked out of the classroom and went our separate ways. I really didn't want to go see Hibari. Part of me just wanted to turn around and go with Kyoko to prove he didn't own me but the other part of me knew that I did owe him back.

I knocked three times on the wooden door. I was slightly hoping that Kusakabe would be there with me so I wasn't alone with him. I guess I could say that I was a little scared of him. No one answered, so I slowly turned the handle and opened the door.

There was the prefect, sitting behind his desk staring right at me.

"What a good little herbivore. You listened," he said. I was ready to refuse whatever he told me to do. "File those papers."

I stared at him dumbfounded. He made me blow off Kyoko for filing some damn papers.

Without even thinking I said, "No. There just a stack of papers. File them your own damn self."

"You owe me," Hibari said nonchalantly. I knew that was true. Most people just want a thank you when they save someone. This man was greedy and wanted more. From what it seems, he wanted me to become his slave.

Just the fact at me not wanting to owe him anything, I forced my legs to walk over to the filing cabinet. I glared at him to only have him look at me expressionless ten times stronger. I started filing.

By the time lunch was over I was done. I was about to walk out until I was stopped.

"Come tomorrow," he told me.

"I already paid you back."

"Saving someone's life requires a lot to pay back," he said smirking. I wanted to smack that stupid smirk off his face. I walked out of the committee room and slammed the door. The walk back to my classroom seemed to take forever. The classroom door finally came up after that horrendous walk.

"Akahana, where were you doing lunch?" Tsuna asked. I didn't want to answer the question because I didn't want him to worry about me.

"I had to go to the library," I lied.

"We don't have a library, stupid woman," Gokudera chimed in. I wanted to smack him because he was eavesdropping. I looked down embarrassed and walked to my seat. Kyoko looked at me worried, but didn't say anything. I appreciated that because I didn't want her to.

The teacher started talking. After today's events, I really didn't want to sleep. I just looked out the window. I saw Hibird flying a few yards away. Hibird flew to the open window and nested in my hair. I really appreciated him here, so time would pass by a little bit faster. I stroked it in my hair and listened to the boring rant about Japanese history.

Hibird remained in my hair for the whole three hours until the bell rang. I scooped him up and put it in my hand.

"Ah, Akahana, that's Hibari's bird," Tsuna screamed. Tsuna is such a wimp.

"I know," I replied.

"Akahana, where were you? You're really worrying us," Yamamoto said.

"Well, not I," Gokudera chimed in. I just wanted to put tape over his mouth.

"Hibari," I said as quietly as I could. All of them just looked at me. They saw my mouth moving but couldn't hear what I said.

"Dame Tsuna. You should be able to read lips," said Reborn. That baby was everywhere. "She said Hibari." I just looked down hoping to be able to have a swift escape. I tried to change the subject.

"Who are your guardians?" I asked. Reborn just smirked at my attempt.

"I don't know," Tsuna said quietly. He didn't know who his own guardians were. That's a little sad.

"I'll talk to you alone, Akahana," Reborn said. Reborn seemed to be scheming something in that brain of his. I nodded and walked out with Reborn.

"The guardians are Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome, Hibari, Lambo, and Ryohei. The first ring battle is tonight." Reborn told me. Obviously, Tsuna would find out the guardians at those battles. "Hibari's is a few nights away."

I glared at Reborn. "I don't care." Reborn just smirked and kept on walking.

"Akahana, let's go meet Haru!" Kyoko screamed at me. I turned around on my heel and nodded. Kyoko and I walked to Haru's school.

"Haru, over here!" Kyoko screamed. I saw a girl with black hair coming over to us. "Haru, this is Akahana, the girl I've been telling you about.

"Hello Akahana, I'm Haru," she said smiling. I smiled back and nodded. "Did you guys see Tsuna today? I really wish I went to your school so I could see my future husband every day." I tried my hardest not to laugh. She likes Tsuna? Tsuna obviously likes Kyoko, so I feel sort of bad for her.

"Akahana, who do you like?" Kyoko and Haru asked in unison.

"Eh! No one!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Are you sure?" Kyoko said. "You seem to have a thing for Hibari-san." I couldn't help but to give her a horrified look.

"Hibari? No, no, no!" I shouted back.

"Are you sure? You're always eating lunch with him." Kyoko questioned me. Kyoko held up a good argument. I'm always with him at lunch but that's because he makes me pay him back for saving me.

My moment of silence made the girls think that I did have a thing for him. "You like him!" Haru screamed at the top of her lungs. I wanted to go hide in my bedroom until this rumor passed over. Of course, the cliché thing of Hibari overhearing our conversation happened. I turned my head and saw Hibari Kyoya leaning against a wall staring at us.

"Eeep! Run!" I demanded. They had no clue why I said that and they kept on walking. I could've sworn I saw Hibari smirk when I dragged them both off with me. I struggled pulling them because they refused to walk. I used all my strength to pull them but they only moved a few centimeters each tug.

"Akahana, are you ok?" Kyoko asked worriedly. I didn't answer and kept on pulling them. I looked over back at the wall Hibari was leaning on before. To my advantage, he wasn't there anymore. I stopped my struggle and panted. I really needed to work on my stamina.

"I'm fine. I just…panicked. Don't ask why!" I demanded. Those two nodded with an evil smirk. I really don't know where this was going, and I don't want to. "I don't like Hibari!" I shouted in denial. It was true. He was selfish, manipulative, and evil.

"Yes you do!" Kyoko said still giving off an evil smirk. "Don't worry we'll help you!" My mouth dropped open. I knew that this wasn't going to be good. I was really worried at what they would do to "help" me.

"I don't like him! I especially don't need help." I tried convincing them the rest of the walk home.

"Well, I got to go! I want to go see Ryohei off before he goes to that sumo wrestling tournament tonight." Kyoko said. Tonight was the ring battles, so that's where Ryohei would most likely be. They really need to come up with better lies so these girls don't see through them.

"Bye Akahana, Kyoko!" Haru said. I waved goodbye to him. Until they both left, I waited to walk into Tsuna's house. The cost was clear so I walked in.

"Akahana, are you going to the ring battles?" Bianchi asked. I said no because I just didn't have any energy left from what happened with Kyoko and Haru.

"Well, Akahana, why don't you go help Mama with dinner," Reborn told me. I nodded and went to the kitchen.

"What do you need help with?" I asked Mama.

"Please cut these onions," she said handing me two onions. Luckily, I enjoy cooking so I knew exactly what to do.

"What's on your mind, Akahana?" Mama asked. I looked at her shocked. How could she tell that I was bothered about the situation with Hibari?

"I don't want to talk about it," I told her. Mama nodded and resumed her work at stirring the pot. I had fun cooking with Mama. She also taught me how to make a traditional Japanese dinner. I only knew how to cook Italian dishes like pasta and ziti.

"Dinner's ready!" I screamed. Only three people walked in. I guess everyone else went to the ring battles.

"Lambo hungry!" Lambo screamed. I can't believe that they chose a five year old to be a guardian.

"Lambo, don't hog all the food!" Ipin told him. Bianchi was trying to calm them down. I just laughed along with Mama at what they were doing. This reminded me of all the times that I ate dinner with my family. There were always the two rowdy kids, the people trying to calm them down, and the other people that were laughing.

"Excuse me, I'm going to take a bath," I told them. "Wait, Mama, do you need help with dishes?" I asked her.

"No, you go ahead. It's getting late anyway," she said. I put my dishes in the sink and went up to the bathroom.

While showering, I was thinking about today's events. I really wasn't happy about what happened between Kyoko, Haru, and I, but it was done with. I really shouldn't dwell on it. I also got to the part of wondering what was going on at the ring battles. I finally finished showering and got out. I put on my pajamas and went to sleep.

* * *

**So that's the end of the third chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Remember, R&R!**

**~Catycat17200~  
**


	4. Chapter 4 My Savior

**Sorry minna that it took me so long to update. I got caught up in watching ****Death Note.** **The next chapter i plan to make pretty long since i made you guys wait this long. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter and my next chapter will be updated a lot sooner than this chapter was. ****  
**

**~Catycat17200~  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4 My Savior**

The next morning I woke up on my own. I barely slept last night because I was letting the whole Hibari situation get to me. I looked over and saw Bianchi still sleeping in her bed. I tiptoed out of bed and went downstairs.

Everything was quiet. The only person I saw was Mama, who was slaving over the stove in the kitchen. I trudged over to her in my purple pajamas.

"Do you need any help, Mama?" I asked her. I started fixing the messy ponytail my blonde hair was in.

"Well, you could help me with the rice," she told me. I nodded. I went over to the rice and started cooking it. "Akahana, I can tell whatever happened yesterday is still on your mind. It will make you feel better if you tell me."

I nodded. I can't believe I was letting some guy get stuck in my head. I nodded and blurted out the whole story.

"Do you like him?" Mama asked.

"No, no, no!" I shouted waving my hands up in the air. "I couldn't stand even being in the same room as him, let alone like him."

"Well then, you shouldn't let it get to you?" Mama said. I nodded and went back to work. I really enjoyed cooking. I guess it's one of my secret passions. I also wasn't too bad at it myself. I looked at the clock and noticed I had to get ready.

"I have to go get ready, Mama," I told her. She nodded and I headed upstairs.

Bianchi was still sleeping, so it took my school uniform into the bathroom. I changed and brushed my teeth. The one thing I never did like other girls was wear make-up. I never found the need to put eye liner around my light silver eyes. The last thing I did was brush my hair and I went down to eat breakfast.

Today I actually was going to be on time to school. I ate my breakfast and headed out the door. I tried dragging Tsuna along with me but he only muttered, "Five more minutes." Of course, the first person I laid eyes on at school was the head prefect. I kept my head held high and walked straight passed him. Luckily, today he didn't have any reason to stop me because I was on time.

The long and winding walk to my room finally came to an end. I flopped my stuff down on my desk and smiled at Kyoko.

"Where's Tsuna?" she asked.

"I tried dragging him with me but he only kept on saying 'five more minutes,'" I told her. Kyoko giggled a little bit and resumed taking her pencils out.

"Don't worry, Akahana, I won't tell anyone about your crush." I almost snapped one of her damn pencils when she said that. I controlled my anger and pretended like I didn't hear her.

"Ok class. Today we are going to start with a little bit of English," said the teacher. I hated English the most. I didn't care what double negatives were so I usually snoozed off at this time. Because so many things were on my mind, I couldn't sleep. I just started at the board while the teacher made us classify sentences.

I couldn't stand it. Do the teachers really think that when I'm reading a book that I'll just stop and classify the sentence I just read? Sure some people might, but I wasn't planning to do that anytime soon.

The four hours before lunch passed by painfully slow. I still didn't get why I couldn't sleep when I stayed up basically the whole night. I started to walk to the lunchroom when the painfully dreaded words popped into my head.

"Come tomorrow," ringed in my head. The head prefect expected me to go back to the committee room again today.

I just didn't feel like going. I sat up and went in the opposite direction of the demon's cave. I looked back making sure that the occupant of the cave wasn't watching me.

"Aren't you going to go meet Hibari?" Kyoko asked. The smile on my face remained as I said no.

"Today I'm going to eat lunch with you," I told her. Kyoko smiled her signature smile and started walking to the lunchroom.

Lunch today was really good. The food was fine, but being surrounded by my friends was a nice change. There were also no signs of Hibari. I knew that once the final bell rung I had to sprint out of the school so I wouldn't get his "punishment."

Lunch ended with the sound of the bell resonating through the large lunchroom. I made sure that I walked back in the middle of the big crowd so I couldn't be spotted easily. I was in the middle of walking back when I heard his voice.

"Herbivore, after school," was all I heard. I had no idea how he spotted me but I then realized. I had the only blonde hair in the group. My dirty blonde hair stood out from the blacks, brunettes, and silver hair. I sighed and acted as if I heard nothing of what he said. I guess my plan of sneaking out of the school before he saw me wasn't going to work.

The second part of the day went by a lot faster than the first. I guess that could be thanked for only having two more hours of school left. It probably went a lot faster because I wanted it to go slow. Ever minute, every second that passed I got closer to seeing Hibari.

The dreaded sound of the bell filled my ears. My heart sped up because I knew that I couldn't get out of this. I said goodbye to Kyoko and headed for the committee room.

I didn't even have to knock when the door opened to only reveal Hibari. I wished that it would end up revealing Kusakabe, but of course it was the head prefect. I looked up at him with my puppy dog eyes. His eyes pierced back down on mine like lasers.

"Herbivore, I must bite you to death," he said. At least Hibari was ignoring the rumor going around that I like him. "Especially, because of that rumor."

My eye twitched and he caught me off guard. He pushed me up against the wall.

"Again with you and walls," I said under my breath. Being Hibari, he heard me. He pushed me harder into the wall and slammed my stomach with his tonfa. I tried squirming out of his iron grip, but he didn't let me.

"Don't do it again," he said releasing me. I looked over and saw a giant stack of papers that needed to be filed. He stared at me and I took that as a "you go file those papers before I bite you to death." I trudged over to the stack of papers and got to work.

Today I was feeling extra clumsy. My hand slipped on one of the papers and I got a deep paper cut on my finger.

"Itai!" I shouted. I looked at my finger and it was bleeding. I sucked on my finger trying to stop the blood. "Hibari, do you have a band-aid?" I asked him.

"Do I look like a nurse?" he asked. I glared at him and headed out of the room. I was heading to the nurses office.

"I don't treat men," is what I heard when I walked in. There was a boy there with a swollen ankle. "Hey there, cutie. What do you need?" he asked. He obviously was checking me out.

"I need a band-aid, pervert."

"Now, now no needs to be mean. Call me Shamal, Dr. Shamal." He got a band-aid out of a first aid kit. "Now let me put that on your finger."

"Uh, I can do it, pervert," I said. I took the band-aid from him and started heading back to the committee room.

When I got back to the committee room, I saw the most adorable site. Hibari was sprawled out on the couch asleep.

"Kawaii," I said. Moe flowers were starting to surround my head.

"Herbivore, I can wake up to the sound of a feather dropping," he said. His eyes met mine as I was staring at him. "Stop staring at me."

I snapped out of my adoration only to have a red hue make its way on my face. I rushed passed him and put on my band-aid.

I got back to filing and realized I hadn't finished my homework. I looked at my watch and it was 5:00. I still had more papers to file, but finishing my homework was more important. My eyes wandered around the room and there was no sign of Hibari. I decided to do my homework and then resume filing.

I took my bag and sat down at his desk. I got out my homework and started working. Being my diligent self, I got done with the math in only seven minutes. I then got out my reading when I heard the door open.

I looked up and it wasn't Hibari.

"Sorry, Akahana. Hibari won't be coming back for awhile. We need to train for the Ring Battles," said Dino. I nodded and resumed my work.

"So no Hibari for awhile," I thought to myself "and I finally get a break." I smiled inwardly at the thought. I finished my homework at about 5:45. I looked at the stack and the sun going down. I knew it would be dangerous for a girl my age to walk back at dark, but I would be able to defend myself. I put everything away and went back to the stack of papers.

I was so tired when I was done. I tried to walk out of the room when I tripped on the leg of Hibari's desk and face-planted on the floor. I got as clumsy as Dino when I was this tired. Finally, all of my fatigue is catching up with me. I looked out the window, and judging by the darkness, it was probably nearing eight o'clock. I walked out of the room and saw nothing.

Nobody was here, so I knew I would be fine walking home. I was about to leave the school when I saw lightning strike dead center above the school. I looked up and saw multiple lightning rods protruding off the roof. I ran back up to the roof and stopped once I saw everyone standing on the roof.

"I guess it's the Ring Battles," I thought to myself. I sat right outside the door that would reveal me to everyone who is there. I peeked through the crack separating the door to the wall. It was getting really late so I decided to head back once I saw that Lambo would lose the match. I trudged back down the stairs and headed home.

On my way back, I heard rattling from behind me. I turned around and saw a group of men following me. I went on my adrenaline and started running away. The guys were much faster than me. One of the men grabbed my arm and pulled me against him. My back was touching his torso.

"Now aren't you a cute one. We sure did get lucky," said one of the thugs. I tried getting out of the man's grip but nothing worked. "Hurry up and get her skirt off."

My stomach twisted in knots as the man's hand grew nearer and nearer. I tried everything I could to get away from the man's hand but it was useless. I was nothing compared to four men's strength.

"Herbivores, why are you crowding?" said a man emerging from the dark.

"Hibari!" I screamed. Tears filled my eyes, but the knots in my stomach started untying. I felt so helpless and desperate; I hated it. Hibari looked at me with his emotionless eyes and started beating up the men.

"I don't like crowds," was all he said after he beat him up. Hibari started walking away from me and soon disappeared. I ran the rest of the way home and ran straight into the shower. I wanted the warmth to sooth my emotions.

Again, I owed something to Hibari. I would never be able to pay off my debt to him. The round beads dripped down me as I calmed myself down. Once I was fully calm, I started washing my body.

I got out and dried off. I put on my purple pajamas and put my hair into a braid. I looked at my eyes and noticed they were puffy from me crying. I breathed in deeply and walked out of the bathroom.

I wasn't very hungry so I went straight to bed. I pulled my sheets up to my shoulders and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**So this is the end of Chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wrote this pretty quickly, so sorry if there are any mistakes in it. Also, if any of you have any questions just post them in the reviews and I will answer them in the next chapter. You also can tell me to private message you the answer if you want it immediately Remember, R&R!**

**~Catycat17200~  
**


	5. Chapter 5 Cloud Ring Battle

**So, here is the fifth chapter of My Red Rose.Sorry it took so long to update. I was busy and had to finish a reading a few books. Well here is the fifth chapter, and I hope you enjoy!**

**~Catycat17200~  
**

* * *

**Chapter Five Cloud Ring Battle**

The next few days went by like actual school days. I dragged myself out of bed, went to school, and went home. Hibari never appeared during my school days so I felt like a normal school student. I also, watched all the ring battles. Today when I was about to head out to school, Reborn stopped me.

"Before you leave, Akahana, I would like to let you know that Hibari's ring battle is tonight," he said staring into my eyes. His beady black eyes stared at mine trying to read my thoughts.

"Ugh, why would I care when _his_ ring battle is?" I asked him. There was a look of disgust present on my face. Reborn just covered his eyes with his fedora and smirked. I ran out of the house wondering what Reborn was planning in that toddler brain of his.

Another day of boring school has come up. Honestly, being a school student was boring. You had the same routine each day and went home to spend more time doing homework. Today was Thursday, so I just thought about how close it was to the weekend.

"Hello Akahana-kun," were the words I heard as I walked through the front gate. I looked up and saw a smiley ginger looking my way.

"Hello Kyoko," I said back to her.

"So, today do you want to go somewhere after school?" I thought about it not knowing if I would have time with school work in stuff. I also wasn't sure whether or not I was going to the ring battles.

"Well, I'm not sure if I can Kyoko. I'll get back to you once I know," I said to her.

"Okay Akahana-kun! If you can't, we can just go during the weekend." Kyoko was always really cheery. I wish I could be more like her in that way. I was walking inside the school as my gaze made its way to the roof. There were noises coming off the roof and when I looked a little closer I saw a metal tonfa and a whip. Seeing those things, only reminded me of the debt I had to pay Hibari back from saving those thugs.

I just shrugged that thought to the back of my head. I headed into the school and made my way to my classroom with Kyoko.

* * *

_**~~Time Skip~~**_

Finally, I heard the lovely sound of the bell ring. I grabbed my stuff and headed out the door.

"Oh Kyoko, sorry I can't eat lunch with you today. I have to go do something," I shouted back at her. "I also can't go anywhere with you after school. Maybe this weekend?"

I decided I would head to the roof and talk with Hibari. I may not be able to pay off my debt, but I at least owed him a thank you. I ran out of the room leaving a dumbfounded Kyoko behind me. I turned back one last time to see the clueless look turn to I demonic smile. Oh, if only I could smack whatever she thought I was going to do with Hibari out of her head.

I fast walked through the long, winding hallways to the stairwell. I looked around and noticed some teachers with worry in their eye, knowing I'm walking into Hibari's territory. My hand slowly, but surely, felt the cool metal doorknob and opened the door with a screeching sound. It felt like I was walking into a house that had signs that read "Turn back now or you will die."

I gulped down my rising fear and walked up the creaky steps. I finally reached the door that divided me from the demon prefect and my oh-so-precious life. I decided to just rip the bandage off and slam open the door.

I looked out on the roof and it was…vacant. There was no blood, no fighting going on, and no life. I stepped onto the roof and searched it making sure that Hibari was just hiding. Of course, I knew that sooner or later he would come out if he was.

My brash attempt to apologize ultimately failed. I sighed and sat down on the back wall near the door. It was a little late, but I just realized I never got my lunch from the lunchroom. Either way, I wasn't very hungry so I decided to take this time of peace and serenity.

I guess I can understand why the prefect liked this place so much. There was always that slight breeze that ruffles your hair and the baring sun that warms you up. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**_~~Time Skip~~_ **

My droopy eyes opened to the sight of the sun going down.

"Aw man, I missed half the day of classes!" I thought out loud. I guess the mix of the heat and breeze made me sleep past the sound of the bell. I looked out to the horizon and it was beautiful. I saw half of the sun going down. The light made the sky look like a light purple that was adorned with the fluffy white clouds. I was so mesmerized I just watched it go down until night has fallen.

I was about to grab my stuff and head out when I heard a familiar voice talking. It was faint, but I looked over the edge and saw the creepy, pink-haired twins explaining the field that the ring battle would take place on.

"This field is surrounded by Gatling guns, mine explosives, and barbed wire. I suggest no one tries to interfere. Again, this is a fight to see who gets the other's half of the ring thus becoming the official cloud guardian. The two battling will be Hibari Kyoya and Gola Mosca. May the battle begin," the Cervello last said as the Gola Mosca charged at Hibari.

I couldn't help but feel nervous for Hibari. One wrong step and he'll either be blown up or shot, and it was no help that thing was flying and shooting at him. I clenched on the tips of my skirt as hard as I could, turning my knuckles white. I watched in anticipation as Mosca was only a few feet away from the prefect.

My eyes widened in shock as Hibari landed a direct hit on his head and under his neck. The thing blew up behind him as it was easily defeated by Hibari. My mouth couldn't help but smile as he won. I could've sworn I saw Hibari look at me but his gaze turned so quickly I didn't know whether he did or not. Then, Xanxus got up from his seat and flew over to Hibari. Hibari dodged, which wasn't shocking. What shocked me most was that his jacket actually flew off his shoulders. I've always wondered if he taped that thing on him or not…

Hibari charged at Xanxus and I heard faint stuttering coming from Ryohei. They were going near the end of the field when Hibari stepped on a landmine.

"Hibari!" I shouted as it blew up. My hand went over my mouth as I dropped down to my knees. I saw everyone glaring at me. As the smoke blew away, I saw Hibari unscathed. I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief as he charged back at the man. I thought about going down there to hear what everyone was saying, but I decided not to since everyone already knew I was there.

My eyes went over to the Gola Mosca for some reason. But then I saw it. A green beam of light came out of it and hit Hibari. I wasn't sure what it was so I just watched. I then saw what looked like torpedoes come out of it and headed to Gokudera, Ryohei, and Yamamoto. I also saw one heading to me. As an instinct, I fled off the roof and headed out to the field that everyone was on. I saw Hibari on his knees and the boys covering themselves from the explosion. I also looked at the roof and saw it was massacred and if I didn't leave, I would be too.

I got there just in time to see that the Varia was also being attacked and to see the Gola Mosca flying like it was never broken. Well, I guess a machine can never die. I saw more torpedoes leave the machine headed to everyone again.

"Like I said before, I was trying to receive him. Since your cloud guardian stopped me, I lost control of it," Xanxus said while smirking. When I looked back up, I saw more torpedoes directed at me.

I ran and dodged the missiles, but I barely did. I got scraped by it and my face was cut up from landing in the rocks. At least I could feel the pain, so that meant that the nerves weren't destroyed. When I looked up, I saw more missiles damaging the school. I'm really glad I ran out here instead of hid in there.

Fires were breaking out everywhere and in the middle of it all, I saw a laughing Xanxus. I was so pissed that I wanted to throw him into one of the fires and watch him burn. I can be quite the sadist when I'm mad enough. I looked over and saw Hibari hurt and I felt…sad. I couldn't believe that feeling but I couldn't deny it either. I was even more pissed at the fact I couldn't hear a word of what anyone was saying and all I saw were lips moving.

As all hell was breaking lose, I saw an orange flame flying over to the field. Of course, it was Tsuna.

"Wow, he really is like Vongola Primo," I thought to myself. I smirked at the thought. I saw Tsuna start flying at Mosca, and deflecting the bullets that was being shot at him with his Dying Will Flame. He got close to him and ripped his arm straight off. I stood up and headed over to the boys slightly limping because of the gash on my leg.

"Heh, he's pretty strong," I said to Gokudera, Ryohei, and Yamamoto.

"Are you ok?" Yamamoto asked.

"I'm fine. Just a cut on my leg," I said.

"Glad you're fine TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei said. I smiled at his loud outburst.

"Wow, 10th's really amazing," Gokudera remarked.

"Of course he is. He's the tenth," I said smiling. I looked up and saw Tsuna blow Mosca's arm to ash. More missiles fired at Tsuna. "Damn, does he ever run out?"

"What! All the missiles were aimed at the tenth!" Gokudera exclaimed. I smacked him in the head for stating the obvious.

"Tsuna's his new target," Reborn said across the field. He was with a boy another boy. "He's concentrating on him for his attacks." Every time Tsuna dodged about ten missiles more were after him.

"Ju-Juudaime!" Gokudera said with a worried look on his face. Of course, Tsuna flew out of the smoke and went up to Mosca. He flew up and Mosca quickly caught up to him. "Juudaime!"

"Shut up, Gokudera," I told him. Tsuna then punched Mosca in the circle thing on his chest.

"He's strong," Ryohei said.

"Yeah," Yamamoto said.

"As expected from Juudaime!" Gokudera said.

"Eh, I knew this would happen," I said. I was brought up in the Cavallone family, so I wasn't clueless about the mafia. I knew the ins and outs of it, actually. I looked across the field and saw Xanxus slightly smile. We all shouted out to Tsuna telling him he did it.

"Hmph," Hibari said with his hand on his jacket. He looked at me for a second but then looked away. The machine then came back to life and charged at Tsuna. Tsuna stopped it with just one hand. I looked back at Xanxus who had that damn smirk back on his face. Tsuna then cracked open the head of the Mosca.

There was a person inside the body. It was the ninth.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed. I just kept my mouth shut as Gokudera glared at me.

"It seems like the ninth was the Gola Mosca's power supply," Reborn stated.

"Wha-what?" Tsuna said. "Power supply? Wh-why?" Xanxus came over.

"You shouldn't be asking why. You just attacked the ninth." Xanxus said to him. He kept on guilting him as Reborn looked at ninth's injuries that apparently couldn't be fixed with first aid. The ninth then started talking to Tsuna so quietly I couldn't hear him. I saw the ninth put his finger with a flame to his head most likely giving him a flashback.

"Now, I must avenge my father and defeat you," Xanxus stated

"What, that's not fair. The tenth didn't know," Gokudera said clenching his teeth. I just crossed my arms expecting this. Then, Tsuna said that he wouldn't let Xanxus succeed the ninth. Then everyone started to join in on the fight. "The tenth is not alone. His will is our will."

"Yeah, I'm Tsuna's friend so I'm going to help him," Yamamoto said.

"I'm going to fight TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted.

"Shishishi, ok," Belphegor laughed.

"Personally," Hibari said. He looked at me giving me a death glare. I took that as a "you try to fight I'll bite you to death." I just backed away from the fight.

"Under direct order of the ninth, we have to monitor the fight," The Cervello said.

"Good, Tsuna's exhausted from today's battle," Reborn added in, his fedora covering his eyes.

"The battle will take place tomorrow. You all should be here," Was the last words the Cervello said. Xanxus snapped his fingers and a big orange flash appeared. When I cleared, the Cervello and Xanxus were gone.

"Are we too late?" asked a man from behind. I looked and saw it was Dino. "Take anyone who is injured."

A man walked up to me and asked me if I was injured.

"I'm fine," I said to the man. I started walking off but was stopped.

"Herbivore," was all I heard. I walked off faster. I was hoping Hibari would come after me so I could apologize to him in private. I turned around and saw the prefect heading my way. I walked off until I was sure I couldn't be heard. I abruptly stopped.

"Thank you," I said.

"Hmph, committee room tomorrow," he said. I started walking, but I knew Hibari was following me. He probably didn't want more thugs attacking me, or he was just doing his nightly rounds as prefect. It was probably the second reason.

I arrived in front of Tsuna's house and turned around. I couldn't see Hibari there but I felt his presence.

"Thank you, again. I'll be sure to pay off my debt," I said and walked in. Today I acted a little bit differently because of the events. Everybody is a little different when it comes to life-or-death situations. I looked in the living room and saw everyone in there but I just walked on, until a baby with curling side-burns stopped me.

"Not bad, huh?" Reborn asked me. I nodded. "I knew you would come because you have a crush on Hibari. That's all I hear when I'm in your school watching over Tsuna," Reborn said slightly smirking.

"I don't have a crush on Hibari!" I screamed at him. That was becoming my catch phrase, more or less. I said it at least three times a day. I stomped up the stairs and headed for the shower.

I got out, dressed myself and went to bed. I laid in bed thinking about what horrible punishment Hibari would give me to do. He probably would make me scrub toilets, wash windows, or make the committee room sparkle. I fell asleep knowing that only time would tell.

* * *

**So this is the end of chapter five. I couldn't wait to get done writing the Varia ark and go into the future ark. I already am thinking about what's going to be in the next chapter. So, the next chapter should be uploaded in no longer than a week. I will try to make the next chapter longer (I know i say that ever time) so just be patient. Well, thanks for reading this chapter and hope you read the next one. Remember R&R!**

**~Catycat17200~  
**


	6. Chapter 6 I have to what!

**Hey guys here is the sixth chapter of ****My Red Rose! ****So sorry on how late it is. It's almost two weeks late! Well, this chapter is my longest one yet so that makes me a little less guilty at the fact of how late it was. Well here is the chapter and i hope you enjoy!**

**~Catycat17200~  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6 I have to what?**

I woke up at 5:30. My eyes fluttered open and I pulled myself out of bed. Quietly, I walked downstairs to see Mama cooking.

"Good morning, Akahana," she said smiling at me. She had the same smile as Tsuna.

"Good morning, Mama. Do you need any help?" I questioned. I yawned slightly, and tried to rub the sleepiness out of my eyes.

"No, not today," she told me. From the sight of it, everything was under control. I turned on my heel and walked out of the kitchen. While walking, I couldn't help but think about Hibari. He was occupying half of my brain. That skylark was really confusing me. He went from ordering me around to saving me from getting raped. I rubbed my forehead trying to sooth the headache slowly creeping up.

"Ciaosuu," said a baby. I looked down and saw a bright-eyed baby hitman with his fedora. "Still thanking about Hibari, huh?"

"Stop reading my mind!" I demanded. Of course, that wouldn't help anything. This two year-old was impossible to control.

"You sure have been different these past few days. You aren't acting like your normal, annoying self," he said bluntly.

"I prefer to be called cheery, not annoying stupid baby," I muttered under my breath. Reborn being Reborn, he heard me call him that.

"You call me that again, I will make Hibari make you mop the entire school grounds," he said seriously. How can this baby change his mood so easily? "It's called being able to control your emotions."

"Gah!" I shouted stomping up the stairs. I turned into my room and scrounged for my school uniform. I walked to the bathroom and got ready.

When I went back downstairs, the food was already on the table. I sat down next to Tsuna and waited for everyone to sit down. Finally, everyone did.

"Itadakimasu," everyone said and dug in. My plate was filled to the brim when I started eating. I shoved all the food down my throat and stood from the table. "Thank you for the meal."

I grabbed my messenger bag and started to school. My eyes looked at my watch and I saw there was about an hour until school started.

"Might as well just hurry to school," I muttered to myself. I skipped down the road hoping that it would bring my mood up a little bit. Of course, it didn't work.

The school gate slowly got bigger as I neared the Namimori. I saw the raven-haired teen at the gate.

"You're early herbivore," he muttered as I got closer.

"I know," I said walking into the gates. When I glanced back at my watch, there was still forty-five minutes until school started. I took this time to go to my favorite place in the school.

The door slightly creaked as I opened it. I looked out onto the spacious, empty roof. This was my favorite place to go, as long as the skylark wasn't there. My body slid down the back wall and sat onto the ground. My eyes started getting droopy because of how early I woke up.

Trying to keep myself awake, I started thinking about the sky ring battle that was going to take place tonight. I think I won't go. Tonight, I just wanted to relax and study a little bit since mid-terms are coming up soon.

Between the slight breeze and warm sun, I started falling unconscious. This would probably be around the third time I have fallen asleep on the roof. I tried to keep my eyes opened and glanced at my watch. There was still about twenty minutes before school started. I decided that I would wake up before then so I took a short nap.

* * *

Me being me, it wasn't a short nap. I woke up to being prodded in the side. When I finally opened my eyes, I saw the sun was almost on the very top of the sky.

"Herbivore, what are you doing here," Hibari said. My still sleepy eyes started shifting as I saw those grey eyes piercing at me.

"What does it look like? I was sleeping," I said in a matter-of-fact way.

"You sure, because I could've sworn I heard you muttering my name in your sleep," he said smirking. I woke up immediately and blushed. "It's time for your punishment, my pet."

"Ugh, I'm not your pet. I'm simply paying you back," I said. He took none of it and completely ignored me.

"You will have to scrub every wall in the school," he said sitting down.

"What! Is there anything else?" I asked him.

"Or, you could be my slave," he said smirking at me. His dark silver eyes looked deeply into mine.

"Wh-what? You want me to be your slave?" I asked slightly blushing. My voice was a little louder than before.

"Yes, do things like file, make me tea, do deliveries, etcetera," He explained. So, I have a lot to weigh. Either I scrub all the walls of Namimori or do everything at his beck and call.

"Wait, I'd be able to spend all day with Hibari! Wait, why the hell am I even looking at that as I good thing?" I debated with myself. My face emotions fluctuated as the skylark stared at me.

"As interesting as your expressions are, answer my question," he demanded looking irritated.

"I'll be your maid," I said. I was about to reply scrub walls, but that slipped out. Did I really want to be with him all day?

"Wao, when the bell rings go to the reception room," he said smirking. Hibari turned around and put his hands in his pocket. The last I saw was the door to the roof close.

"Why the hell did I say I was going to be his slave?" I asked myself.

* * *

_Hibari's POV _

I walked off the roof, a little bit shocked. Why was I experiencing an herbivorous emotion? I thought that herbivore would rather scrub all the walls of Namimori. Well, my herbivore never fails to surprise me.

* * *

_Akahana's POV_

I looked down at my watch. It has a rectangular face with a copper-like finish on the platinum band. It was one of those watches that you just pop on, not have to deal with latching it on. On the band, it had swirls engraved into it.

I had eight more minutes until the bell rang. I could go to class and explain why I'm four hours late, or stay here for the rest of the time. Of course, I chose the second option.

I leaned my head on the wall. I soaked in the sun rays trying to process everything that has happened between Hibari and me.

"Ciaosuu, Akahana. You seem to be in a better mood," said a baby.

"Wait, HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE?" I questioned. He was right; I was back to my normal self.

"Hibari's slave, huh? Just can't get enough of Hibari's company?" Reborn questioned. He looked at me straight in the eye.

"I could—" I tried saying as I was cut off. I saw a big green hammer that weighed a hundred pounds come out of nowhere.

"Hurry up and admit your feelings," Reborn demanded.

"How the hell can you carry that," I asked avoiding his statement.

"You're not better than dame-Tsuna when it comes to feelings," Reborn said as he dropped the hammer on my foot.

"Itai!" I screamed. I tried standing up but I fell to my knees.

"Sorry, my hand slipped. Oh you can't stand? I guess you should call Hibari and ask him to carry you to the D.C room. Well don't worry, I made sure I didn't break your foot," he said smirking. Again, his eyes were hidden behind that damn fedora.

"Reborn!" I screamed as the baby jumped off the side. Can't he just use the door like a normal person? Well, Reborn isn't a normal human so I guess that's a no.

"Damn, I really need to call him," I muttered to myself. I put my hand into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone. "Wait, I don't have his phone number." I tried standing up again. If I put most of my weight on the wall, I could walk to the door. I managed to get off the roof and moved my foot slightly to make sure it wasn't actually broken. Reborn being Reborn, it wasn't but it would probably be bruised for a week or two.

I stumbled in the direction to the disciplinary room. I leaned against the wall but the wall was about to be cut off by a staircase leading to the first story of the middle school. I then realized I had to get down the staircase. Where Hibari when I actually needed him? I just sat at the head of the stairs not wanting to risk falling down them. I was lucky to get down the roof stairs, but that's because they were narrow enough so I could hold on the railings on each side of the staircase.

"Herbivore, you're impeding the flow of students," I familiar voice spoke. I shifted my head behind me seeing the head prefect staring down at me. "What are you doing?"

"Well, damn Reborn thought it was a good idea to "accidently" drop a one hundred pound hammer on my foot." I retorted. "I can't walk."

"Hm, such an annoying herbivore," he said holding his arm out for me. I gladly took his hand and stood with the help of the carnivore.

* * *

_Dino's POV_

"Do you think it's a good idea to meddle in their relationship, Reborn?" I asked worriedly.

"Dame-Dino, I'm simply moving their relationship a little faster. At the rate they were going, they would just hold hands in about five years. Look at them now," Reborn said looking through Leon as binoculars. When you looked at them they looked like a couple. Hibari's arm was around Akahana's waist, supporting her. Akahana was leaning on him clasping on his shirt to make sure that she felt more confident that he wouldn't just let go of her.

"Well, phase one of their relationship was successful. Commencing phase two, but this time I would need Hibari's help. Also, I think it would be good having her live with Hibari considering what happened back in Italy," Reborn said smiling deviously. Dino looked at him knowing that look. Reborn was up to his no-good tricks. At this rate, either he would ruin or move along Akahana and Hibari's relationship. Well, at least she would have someone there when she gets the news…

* * *

_Akahana's POV_

I leaned against Hibari as he helped me to the D.C room.

"You're a pain," he said. I glared at him as we finally reached the committee room. He put my down on the couch. "Put your foot up, stupid herbivore." I complied and noticed it felt a lot better.

"Thanks, Hibari," I said.

"Hmph," he said as he walked out of the room.

* * *

_Hibari's POV_

"Ciaosuu, Hibari," said a devious baby.

"Baby," I replied. I wonder if he wants to fight.

"Not today, Hibari. I have a question. I was wondering if you could take Akahana into your home," Reborn said. My eyebrow rose questioningly. "We are running short of space in Tsuna's house."

"What do I get out of it," I asked.

"Isn't it enough to live with the girl you like?" The baby asked. I glared at the baby. "She'll be moving in tonight. I don't think she should go to the last ring battle so you might want to not go either."

When I looked back down at the baby he was gone. Living with an herbivore? What kind of preposition was that? Well, maybe this would make people aware not to touch _his_ herbivore. I walked on continuing my daily rounds around Namimori.

* * *

_Akahana's POV_

"Hello, Akahana. You're now going to be living with Hibari," said the baby as he barged in the room.

"WHAT! WHY CAN'T I STAY WITH YOU?" I shouted at him.

"Mama doesn't have an endless money supply on her hands. It gets expensive and hard feeding seven mouths. Knowing your relationship with Hibari, I think it would be best if you move in with him," Reborn replied like it was no big thing.

"I don't have a relationship with Hibari!" I shouted.

"Well it sure did look like it with his arm around your waist and you clutching on his shirt." I blushed realizing how odd that looked when Hibari was helping me. "Hibari has already agreed. You will go to his house after school with him. All of your belongings will be there already. Also, you will not be going to the last ring battle because of your foot."

I stared back at the baby with my mouth opened wide. The prefect agreed to this? How could he? Does he realize how awkward it is for two teens our age living together?

"Why should that matter, Akahana? You both obviously like each other. He agreed because he likes you and wants to protect you. You should already know this, but he shows his emotions differently," Reborn said. I tried processing how he would even know that Hibari thought that. "I read minds."

My eye twitched because there was no proof that he made that up. The evidence was there, considering Reborn was one hell of a baby. He was a well-proclaimed hitman after all. There's absolutely no way to get out of this. When I finally snapped out of my thoughts, I searched around for Reborn. He wasn't there. I lay back down on the couch and hoisted my foot up on the armrest.

"There's no way Hibari likes me, right?" I asked myself. I rubbed my head slowly lulling myself to sleep. I would probably be up all night considering I was going to be living under the same roof as the skylark.

"Herbivore," my eyes shot open as I looked to my side as I saw Hibari bending down to wake me up. "We're going, Herbivore." He started walking out the door as I looked at him. Forgetting about my foot, I attempted to stand but I just fell back onto the seat. I heard Hibari sigh and come back to the couch. He looked at my foot. "It's swollen."

"Thanks for stating the obvious," I bluntly replied.

"Get on my back," He said.

"What?"

"Either you get on my back or I make you crawl to my house." Knowing Hibari, he would. Hibari sat on the edge of the couch cushion so I could crawl behind him. I scooted behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He stood up and grabbed the back of my thighs. I couldn't help but blush at the contact. He held onto my legs as we ventured to his house.

Hibari walked out of the room to only get stared at by the few kids that were still in the hallway. I felt my cheeks burn a little more as all the kids stared at me on his back. I could see some of the kids' mouth slightly ajar looking at the head prefect gave me a piggy-back ride. I buried my head into his shoulder to hide my noticeable blush on my face.

This whole time, Hibari remained with a straight face.

"Are you enjoying this?" I asked him with a slight attitude in my voice.

"This proves that you're my herbivore," he said.

"Since when have I been yours?" I asked him. He never replied. The rest of the walk to his house was in total silence.

* * *

"We're here, herbivore." I looked up and stared at a traditional Japanese house. The house was pretty big for only having one person live in it. He took me into the house and there was a big spacious room. It had a few mats on the floor for people to sit on. The room was adorned with a bunch of traditional Japanese paintings and there was a patio in the back of the house. He took me into the kitchen. It was a simple kitchen with all the necessities that including a fridge and stove.

He put me on one of the chairs at the light wood table in the kitchen.

"Cook me dinner," He demanded. My mouth gaped at his demand. "You're my slave, remember." He said with a smirk present on his face. He expected me to cook when I couldn't stand. Gosh, this man was amazing.

"Well, only if you're up for Italian," I muttered.

"I want hamburger steak," he said glaring.

"Oh, I can make that," I told him. I got up from my seat and used the counters surrounding the kitchen to maneuver my way around. I got all the ingredients out and started mixing the meat.

I finally finished it and called Hibari into the kitchen. I stared at him until he took a bite of it. I didn't see a look of distaste, so I took that as a compliment. That's probably going to be the best answer I'm going to get from him.

We ate in complete silence. I occasionally looked up to only find the proper etiquette being displayed by Hibari. He never put his elbows on the table and didn't stuff his face. I finished my hamburger, along with Hibari. I got up and put the plates in the sink, and cleaned them.

"Your room is the second door on the left. Mine is the first; you go in there I will bite you to death," he said getting up from the table. He disappeared in his room as I hopped on my good foot to my room. I really hope that my foot will be better by tomorrow.

I walked into my room and noticed all my belongings were already in there. It was a simple room with a bed and a dresser. I hopped over to the bed and laid down in it. It was quite comfortable, soft but not too soft. I got back up and put on my everyday clothes. Today I could actually spend time enjoying myself since it was the weekend. Also, since I wasn't going to the ring battle, I didn't have to stress over anything.

I pulled out my laptop, which I never get to use, and propped it open. I realized that Hibari's internet was locked so I got up from my bed and walked to his room. I knocked.

"What herbivore," he said. I opened the door to see Hibari reading on his bed. To my surprise, he was wearing reading glasses.

"He looks pretty cute with reading glasses on," I thought to myself. "Wait, did I just say Hibari was cute?"

I looked around the room and it was basically the same as mine except the computer and router on his desk.

"Can I have the password to your internet? I want to go on my laptop," I told him.

"Give me it," he told me. I rushed back to my room with my laptop. He entered the code as I waited leaning on the wall near the door in his room. I nodded slightly and went back into my room.

I opened the internet and went on me email account. I only had one, and it was from Dino.

_Akahana,_

_Sorry about you moving in with Kyoya on short notice._

_I know Kyoya won't hurt you, but being your older_

_brother I can't help but be worried at you being in _

_another man's house. Be good. Also, you should_

_know that Reborn has a little something to do with_

_you living with Kyoya. Also, sorry for not being_

_able to tell you in person, Dad has been killed._

_Much love, Dino._

I looked back at the last sentence and started tearing up. I closed my laptop and put it down on my bedside table. Now the pieces were starting to fall into place. I came to Japan so I could be safe. There was something with my watch that people wanted.

I clutched onto my watch and held it close to my chest. My dad was killed because of me.

* * *

**So, here is the end of this chapter. I hope Hibari or Akahana wasn't too out of character. I personally don't think they were, considering that's my take on how Hibari would be affectionate. I also thought it would be cute that she is all bummed out until she sees Hibari at lunch. Sorry that the TYL! arc wasn't started in this chapter, but I will definitely start it in the next. I completely forgot that there was one more battle after Hibari's. So, I will try to upload the chapter quickly, and considering I can start writing slight fluff between the two it will encourage me more to write the chapter sooner. Well, see you guys next time! Remember R&R!**

**~Catycat17200~  
**


	7. Chapter 7 I'm Engaged!

**Hey minna. Sorry for late update, but I worked on this for about a week. I'm glad it's a little longer than the last chapter. Well here it is so I hope you enjoy!**

~Catycat17200~  


* * *

**Chapter 7 I'm Engaged?!**

_Akahana POV_

I closed my eyes trying to stop the salty drops from coming out. I got out of my bed and looked at the small clock on my bedside table.

"8:00 p.m already? Might as well go take a shower," I said to myself. I leaned against the wall for support as I looked through the door to the left of my room. Inside was the bathroom. "Hibari, I'm taking a shower."

I walked in the bathroom and admired the sight. The walls were a tan color and the floor was tiled white. In the corner, I saw a bathtub that had several jets in it. It was almost like a Jacuzzi. On the opposite side, there was the shower. It wasn't that special, but still much more fancier than the one I used at Tsuna's house.

To my left, there was the sink and toilet. It would be a little difficult showering with a swollen foot, but maybe it would help the swelling go down. I undressed and gimped into the shower. I turned on the steaming water and looked around for shampoo.

"I'm…going to smell….like Hibari," I thought dumbfounded. I dismissed the thought and continued showering. When I was done, I walked out of the bathroom back into my room. There appeared to be no lights in Hibari's room and since it was only 8:30, he probably left for the Ring Battle. I slumped back on my bed and opened my computer and played online games for the rest of the night.

* * *

_Hibari's POV_

"Hibari, I'm taking a shower," I heard the herbivore say. I rubbed my temples and looked back up from my back. It was eight o'clock, so I should probably head over to that herbivore's ring battle. I took my black-rimmed glasses of my head and set them down on my bedside table. I got my jacket, and headed out.

When I got back, I noticed that there were no lights on in the herbivore's room. I walked into my room and realized it was a quarter after 12. Having my sleepiness catch up with me, I put on my black pajamas and relaxed in my bed.

"Hm, that herbivore won," I thought to myself before lulling into my dreamland.

* * *

_Akahana's POV_

_ I ran. I was running as fast as I could through the green forest. I was looking for him. Everyone's dead except him. I finally saw the skylark through my teary eyes and felt a sigh of relief rush over my body. Then, a shot came out of nowhere and hit him in the head. He fell and died right in front of me._

"Hi-Hibari!"I screamed as I felt someone tugging on my arm. My eyes snapped open and I fled to a sitting position in my bed. I rubbed my teary eyes and looked up seeing the carnivore with slightly messy hair in his black pajamas. "He looks sort of cute," I thought to myself. "Wait, WHY AM I THINKING THAT?"

"Herbivore, you woke me up," he said. I turned slightly glaring at the clock. It was eight in the morning. "Make me breakfast." My mouth slightly gaped as I watched Hibari leave the room. He woke came in here just to tell me to make him breakfast. I smacked my head.

"Wait, didn't I scream Hibari," I thought. A light blush came to my cheeks as I realized the prefect heard me shout his name in my sleep. I got out of bed and tested my foot. Luckily, I could stand on it but there was still slight pain. I stood up and stretched my tense muscles and walked out of my room.

"Hm, I'll make an omelet," I shouted at him. I heard him turn on the water in the bathroom as I scurried to the kitchen. After getting all the ingredients, I started mixing the egg mixture. I put it the pan and let it cook. I started forming it into an omelet and divided it into two. I put it on two plates and placed it on the table.

I looked up and my mouth gaped. I saw Hibari standing in front of me with only a towel around his body. My eyes widened and I felt my cheeks start to burn.

"Like what you see, herbivore," he said smirking. Man, does that guy ever actually smile?

"C-Can't you put on some clothes first?" I shouted at him.

"I'm too hungry," he said sitting down at the table. Since when did anyone just eat breakfast in a towel? I sat down across from him ignoring the fact I was sitting with a half-naked man. I have to admit, he looked pretty attractive with slightly damp hair and his taut stomach. Just at that thought I blushed and started eating a little faster. "Not bad."

I stared at him in shock as he just complimented me. "Are you sick Hibari?" I asked innocently. He glared at me and finished his food. He stood up and left his plate on the table walking back into his room. I cleared the table when I heard my phone ring.

"Stupid woman, Tsuna disappeared into the future," the other person said on the line. "Damn cow used his ten-year bazooka on him."

"Wait, Tsuna's stranded in the future?"

"Ye—"

"Gokudera?" I said as the line dropped. This can't be good. I cleared the table and went into my room. I threw on a cream blouse with a white undershirt. I put on some skinny jeans and my favorite pair of ballet flats.

"Herbivore, I'm going out," I heard the prefect mutter as I walked out of my room. He was dressed in his Namimori uniform. I was slightly relieved since he was dressed.

"Ok," I said when he walked out. "FREEDOM!" I screamed when he left. That's when I saw a pink cloud surround me. "I guess I get no freedom," I muttered. I looked around my surroundings and saw it looked exactly like Hibari's house. In the corner of my eye, I saw someone enter the room.

"Herbivore," he said and walked over to me. Hibari started hugging me as I stood there with wide eyes. It was definitely Hibari, but he looked older. He was taller and his hair was a tad bit shorter.

"W-Why are you hugging me," I stuttered pushing him away. He took my hand and dragged me through a bunch of twists and turns until I came to a room with a giant screen in it.

"Ciaossu, Akahana. You're finally here," Reborn said as I entered the room.

"Akahana-san," Tsuna said.

"Heh, stupid woman," I heard Gokudera mutter. I looked over and saw an older Yamamoto.

"It's been such a long time since I've seen you, Akahana," Older Yamamoto said. My eyebrows slightly furrowed trying to figure out what he meant by that.

"Good, almost everyone is here. Well I might as well explain why we're all here," Reborn started explaining. "We are nine years and ten months into the future. Normally, we are ten years into the future. It seems that Lambo's bazooka was broken causing us to not land at the right time and not go back after five minutes. We are going to go out and investigate. Akahana, stay here." I nodded.

I looked back and saw Hibari was still here. I guess he wasn't going out to help them, but he never did anything for anybody but himself.

"You're staying with me, herbivore," he said. I looked up at him wondering how he knew I was going to ask that question. I guess he can read minds too.

"Ok. I'm already staying with you in my time so I guess that isn't so bad," I replied. He looked back smirking and started walking back to his side of the base. I followed him.

Once we finally reached his side, I went into my room. I was a little bit shocked at what I saw. There was no bed, no dresser, and no bedside table. All I saw was a piano.

"W-What?" I questioned. Everything in my room was gone. Did I not live with Hibari in the future? Well, I am going to move out when I can from Hibari's house. "Where's all my stuff?"

"Already assuming you live with me in the future, wao," he said smirking. I looked away and stared in awe at the grand piano. I always wanted to learn to play the piano, but I never got the chance.

"You learned how to play from me," I stared with my mouth opened as wide as it could go. I was probably catching a few flies in my mouth. He sat down at the piano and started playing Fuuki Iinchou.

"W-what? I learn something new everyday," I muttered staring in awe. Yesterday, I learned he wore glasses today I learned that he could play the piano. You really learn a lot about the person you live with. "Do I live with you in the future?"

He stopped playing and had a spark of sadness in his eyes. That look quickly diminished as he looked at me.

"You used to," was all he said before he got up and left the room.

"Is that why you put a piano in my room?" I asked him curiously.

"It was there before you died," he said slightly widening his eyes blurting out the information. I have never seen him with so much emotion. Of course, it quickly diminished as he continued going into the living room. I decided not to ask him…yet.

"Stay here," he said walking into the rest of the base. I still wonder how and why I died. I also wonder why I saw a sad look in his eyes. That makes me curious to find out more. Also, to find out what relationship I had with Hibari before I died.

I decided that I would go around and look at the base. I would definitely be back before Hibari so I would be fine. I walked out of the room and headed for the other side of the base.

"Ciaossu, Akahana." Reborn said. He appeared right in front of me. "So, did you see your ring yet?"

"Um, no," I told him.

"Oh, it should be in your room. It was actually made from your watch."

"Um, my room isn't there anymore," I told him.

Reborn smirked and hid his eyes behind his fedora. "Of course it's there. You were engaged to Hibari after all." My mouth dropped open and I ran back to Hibari's side of the base. I was engaged to that skylark? What? That doesn't make any sense considering Hibari doesn't like me. That man has some explaining to do.

"Herbivore, I told you to stay here," his voice said as I walked back into his side of the base.

"Where's my ring," I asked. I cut straight to the point as Hibari glared at me.

"You're not getting your ring," He said. I started fuming.

"What! Who made you in charge of me?"

"You were supposed to be my wife after all," Hibari said smirking. My fuse broke and I started heading for the door. I was about to open it when a strong arm pushed it closed. "You're not going anywhere," he whispered in my ear. Shivers were sent down my spine as I felt his hot breath on my neck.

"L-let go of me," I said.

"No," he said as his arms wrapped around my waist. Butterflies started filling my tummy as I felt every curve of his chest on my back. "You're mine." My mind went scatterbrained as he started kissing my neck. My eyes unconsciously closed as I put all my weight on him. He then bit down hard as I fell back down to earth.

"W-What the hell?" I asked as I pushed him away. My hand went up to where he bit me as a blush crept up onto my face. He basically just marked me as his territory. "I'm not yours."

"You were the minute you moved in with me nine years ago," he said smirking. My eye slightly twitched.

"Where's my room?" I asked him. His smirk got more demonic as I said the question.

"The first door on the left."

"Isn't that you're—I'M NOT SLEEPING WITH YOU," I screamed.

"Isn't it normal for two engaged people to sleep together," He said with that damn smirk still present on his face.

"I'm ten years younger than you, pedophile. Maybe my future self was but I'm not!" I screamed. Hibari just left the room to go to the rest of the base. Wait, Reborn said my ring would be in my room. So, my room is probably Hibari's room so it should be in there.

I looked around and tiptoed into Hibari's room. It looked the same as it did nine years ago, but the bed was bigger. Also, there was another dresser located in the room. I went to both dressers and opened the drawer. One had purple dress shirts and the other had blouses and v-neck shirts. I realized which one was mine and started scouring the drawers. I had no luck.

My eyes then fell on a jewelry box on top of the dresser. I opened it and found my ring on it. It really was derived from my watch. The top of the ring had the face of the watch on it as the ring itself was the same as the watch's band. I put it on my middle finger and it fit perfectly. I looked more into the jewelry box when my eyes landed on a ring that had a diamond in it. I picked it up and put it on my finger. It was a really pretty ring, but I wonder why I had it. I put it back into the jewelry box and slipped my ring off my finger into my pocket. If I wore it, Hibari would know I had it.

I walked out of the room searching to see if Hibari was back. He wasn't so I went to explore the base more. I walked out of the door and to my surprise I saw ten years later Tetsuya standing there. I tried walking past but he stopped me.

"Sorry, I can't let you leave. Direct orders from Kyo-san," Tetsuya said to my disappointment. Then, an idea snapped into my head.

"Hey, isn't that Hibird?" I asked pointing to a direction behind him. His head turned and I scurried past him. "Success."

"Ciaossu, Akahana," said a small baby as I looked forward. I almost tripped over Reborn as he stud abruptly in front of me. "I see you found your ring."

I nodded and took it out of my pocket. "Very good, you shall start training to use it. You'll meet your tutor soon." I nodded trying to contain my joy. Me, being able to fight alongside everyone else. How could I not be happy? I walked past Reborn determined to search the whole base. I didn't find anyone, so I guess they were still out. I then found the same room that I was in before.

"Hey, it's Akahana," I heard as I whipped around and saw a young Yamamoto. Wasn't he ten years older when he left? Oh nevermind. Everyone else started filing in, and even Kyoko and Haru were there.

"Akahana," they both screamed and ran up to hug me. My arms wrapped around them realizing it has been more than a day since I last saw them. My arms unwrapped as I saw an older lady come into the room.

"We were successful, but still don't know much," the mysterious female said. She had bluish hair and a red mark on her cheek. On her head, she wore glasses.

"Thanks, Lal Mirch. Oh yeah, she's going to be your tutor," Reborn told me. I walked up to the lady and bowed.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Akahana Cavallone," I told her.

"I'm Lal Mirch. You better keep up with me," She said brutally. She oddly reminded me of someone but I couldn't figure out who.

"Herbivore, I thought I told you to stay on my side of the base," a voice came out. Speak of the devil, Hibari was here.

"HIIIEEEE, ten years older Hibari-san!" shouted a shaking Tsuna.

"Hey Hibari," said Yamamoto patting him on his shoulder. Hibari glared at him asking him if he had a death wish.

"Che," Gokudera said.

"Uh, I don't recall that," I said twiddling with my thumbs. I didn't dare look up into his steely gray eyes. I felt his strong grip on my wrist as he pulled me out of the room. He slammed me into the wall as we walked quite a distance away from the room.

"You are NOT training," Hibari demanded.

"How are you going to stop me?" I asked furiously. Man, he was pissing me off.

"You belong to me. That's how I am," he said staring at me straight into my eyes. The way he was glaring was making me a little uncomfortable. I shifted slightly.

"No I don't. I don't even get what my future self was thinking when she accepted your proposal. You probably forced it upon my future self!" I screamed. I immediately regretted what I said as Hibari looked at me. His facial expression didn't change, but I could tell he was hurt at what I said.

"Hibari I di-," I tried saying.

"Fine, go train. Just remember, this time it won't be my fault you got killed," he said walking away. Wait, did I hear him right? Did he just say that it was his fault I got killed? I shook that thought aside as I trudged over to Hibari's side of the base. Wait, where am I going to stay now that Hibari hates me? I then felt my chest tighten at thinking about that. Why did it tighten? Gosh, I am so confused right now.

I decided to push all of my questions in the back of my head as I walked back to Hibari's side of the base. The least I could do was apologize. I don't know why, but it really bothers me that Hibari is mad at me.

I passed Tetsuya and went into Hibari's living room. I rubbed my temples as I went onto the veranda and looked up at the passing clouds. They reminded me of Hibari, so aloof and always different. Also, how it always shielded the sky, just like how Hibari protected Namimori. I shut my eyes as I heard the door open to the veranda. I looked up and saw Hibari and he immediately turned away.

I wouldn't let him leave. I unconsciously grabbed his wrist as he attempted to open the door.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean it," I said looking down. I could feel Hibari staring at me but I couldn't judge how he was taking it. I then felt him take my hand off his wrist as I felt a strong pair of arms bring me to his chest.

"Wao, I didn't think you'd break this easily. Still such an herbivore," he said in a low tone. My eyes widened as I listened to Hibari's steady heartbeat. I took in his scent, musky but with also a hint of his cologne. My arms rested on his chest as his arms tightened around me. We stayed like this for what seemed like eternity until he let go.

He walked back inside as I look back out to the falling sun above me. I sat back down and rested. Just then, my stomach growled and I went back inside to the smell of food.

"What the hell?" I asked as I saw Hibari behind the stove. To my disappointment, he wasn't wearing one of those embarrassing aprons I can blackmail him with.

"Hm," he said resuming as he put the hot food on a plate. It looked like steak. This proves he really is a carnivore. I got up, took the plate, and sat at the table. He sat down.

We ate in complete silence. I was still shocked that Hibari could cook, considering he always made me do it. I guess he did cook for himself before I came along.

We silently finished our food and he got up and went to his room. I got up and did the dishes. I turned around and saw Hibari in his pajamas behind me as he grabbed my wrist and threw me into his room.

"Change," he said leaving the room. I made sure the door was completely closed as I looked for a nightgown. I slipped open the dresser and saw a pair of shorts and a tank top. I wear that now, so I guess I still would ten years later.

I slipped it on and opened the door to see Hibari lying on the balcony. He turned his head when he heard the door open and got up. I looked at my ring knowing the face was still visible. It was around nine o'clock. I never realized how fast the sun went down.

Hibari strutted over to me and pulled me into the room. He crushed me on the bed and got behind me. I was struggling under his grip thinking he would do bad things to me. I stopped as he lied down next to me and pulled me up against his core.

His arms wrapped around my stomach as my eyes widened in shock. He never failed to make my heart start beating so fast. I hoped that he couldn't feel it through my back. When he buried his face in my neck I almost lost it. I felt my heart explode as a blush creeped up on my cheek.

"Wao, so fast," he said smirking into my neck. I struggled against his grip but had no luck and grew quite fatigued. I have terrible stamina so that's not too much of a shock. Slowly, my sleepiness caught up to me as I relaxed and closed my heavy eyelids.

* * *

**Well, that's it. I feel like Hibari was a little bit OOC, but knowing that falling in love is OOC, it made me feel a little better. I hope there weren't too many typos. Well, I will try to get the next chapter up in a week. Well, remember R&R.**


	8. Chapter 8 I'm Falling for Him

**Hey minna! Here is my new chapter of My Red Rose. I'm sorry how long it took to upload but here it is. Also, sorry if there are any typos.  
**

**~Catycat17200~  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8 I'm Falling for Him**

When I woke up, I was in a position that was more embarrassing than the one I fell asleep with. My head was buried in his chest, listening to the strong, steady beating of his heart. My arms were on his chest as I snuggled for his warmth. Our legs were twined together like a pretzel.

I squirmed a little bit feeling his arms tighten around my waist as he pulled me in closer to him. I didn't even know that was possible, considering I could feel every curve of his chest. I had no doubt he could feel every curve of me. I tried to crane my neck to look at the clock on the bedside table. I had no luck trying to look past Hibari's broad chest. Considering it was still dark, it was probably around two in the morning.

Knowing that this is probably one of the few times I felt so comfortable, I snuggled back into his chest and let myself fall asleep.

I woke up to the bright light coming into the room. I still felt the warmth of Hibari beside me as I woke him up. When he woke up, he did something no one thought possible. He…SMILED.

"You can smile?" I asked looking up in a daze. Once I saw it, I felt a little nauseated. He had a nice smile, but no one should know what his smile even looks like. He lowered his head down and kissed the top of mine. I started blushing as he got up from bed and walked out of the room.

"Herbivore, make me breakfast," he said walking into the bathroom. I still don't get why he still calls me herbivore, even though I was engaged to him. I smiled slightly at the thought but it soon diminished as I did a face palm.

"What is this carnivore doing to me?" I asked myself as I headed to the kitchen. I got to the kitchen and prepared us eggs and bacon. I put them on the plate and as I turned around, I saw Hibari there with only a towel on.

"What the hell? Can't you put clothes on? Wow, this happened before just yesterday," I said to myself looking at him. He was an attractive man to begin with, and time did nothing but enhance that. He noticed me admiring his appearance and put on his infamous smirk. I looked back up at his face and blushed. I've never blushed so much in my life.

He sat down at the table and we ate together. We ate in total silence. Considering I have no idea what to talk about with Hibari, this is how it normally goes. He got up from his seat and went back into our room. He always made me do the dishes.

"Why do I always have to do it," I muttered to myself. Usually, whoever doesn't cook does the dishes but no matter what I always do them. I looked down at my appearance and realized I haven't showered yet. I went into the bathroom, locked the door, and took a shower.

I peeked out the door to make sure there was no sign of Hibari. I doubted he would still be changing, because it takes me around thirty minutes to shower. Boy, how wrong I was.

I walked out of the bathroom and went to our room. I was about to open the door when the door opened on its own revealing the ex-prefect. His eyes widened slightly and quickly diminished as a smirk graced his features. I blushed so hard keeping my arms bolted at the side making sure the towel wouldn't fall down.

"Wao, your older self didn't even do that," he said looking down at me. I looked up slightly noticing he was staring at me intently. I pulled him out of the room and slammed the door shut. I heard him slightly chuckle as I locked the door.

"Wait, did he just laugh," I asked myself as I regained my natural color in my face. When I searched around for clothes, I found shirts that were mostly the same size as I am now. The only difference is the chest is slightly loose. I chose a cream colored blouse with small, purple flowers along the neckline. I put on a pair of shorts that went up a little bit higher than my knee.

I went into the bathroom to hang the towel up and do my hair. After I hung the towel up, I looked at my features in the mirror. Everything looked the same, but a faint purple spot caught my attention on my neck. At first I had no clue how I got it, but my mind wandered to when Hibari bit me on my neck.

"H-HIBARI I AM GOING TO KILL YOU," I screamed from the bathroom. I could just imagine that smirk on his face. I did my hair in a messy bun. My mind wandering back to my neck, I went back into Hibari's room to see if there was something to cover my neck. When I looked in the drawers, I found a white colored scarf that would go perfectly with the outfit. I put that on and searched for my ballet flats I came here with.

I walked out and saw no sign of Hibari around. I took that chance to sneak out and see when I'm going to start training. I got my ring and walked out to find Tetsuya standing there.

"I'm sorry, miss, but direct orders from Kyo-san forbids me to let you go." I looked up at him with my best puppy dog eyes but he didn't budge. I wonder why he's so obedient to Hibari. I realized I was going to have to trick him again, and had the perfect plan in mind.

"Oh, hey Kyoya!" I shouted looking to the side. I ran past him and looked behind to see a dumbfounded Tetsuya. "Ha, fell for it again, sucker."

I thought back at my sweet success to only stop in the middle of the hallway.

"I just said Kyoya instead of Hibari," I muttered to myself. Was I really getting that close to him to call him on first name basis? I slowly regained my pace to find myself back in the room I was in yesterday. No one was there.

"If you want to find them, go down to the training room," Reborn said morphing out of nowhere. I jumped slightly at the sudden noise and made my way down to the training room.

* * *

_Hibari's POV_

"Where is she, herbivore," I asked Tetsuya as I held him by the collar. I came back from my patrol to only find Akahana gone.

"Sh-She tricked me," Tetsuya muttered at the sudden, forceful contact.

"Stupid herbivore." I turned around knowing exactly where she would be.

* * *

_Akahana's POV_

I got down to the room to see Lal Mirch, Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto standing around concentrating on their ring.

"You're late," Lal Mirch said the minute I stepped out of the elevator.

"Sorry, I had to sneak out," I replied quietly. She sighed looking down.

"You have to light your ring. Use your resolve," she said as I stood there. Light my ring with my resolve? How do you do that?

"Hah, got it," Yamamoto said with a strong, light blue flame coming out of his ring. My mouth opened slightly as I watched it occur. He did it so easily.

"Che, too easy," Gokudera muttered as I saw a red flame erupt from his. I looked over at Tsuna expecting to see a flame come out of his. It didn't.

"If you can't light it by the end of the day I'm leaving you behind," Lal Mirch said as I walked over to Tsuna. We both attempted to light our ring but nothing happened.

"Juudaime, you can do it!" Gokudera cheered on.

"It's easy just think of your resolve," Yamamoto explained. I looked up at him.

"What is your resolve?" I asked him.

"Che, Juudaime of course, stupid woman." I see a yaoi pairing right there.

"My resolve is the ones I love, specifically my father," Yamamoto explained. Yeah, someone I loved. I looked over at Tsuna realizing that their coaching wasn't very helpful. I started thinking about who I loved.

I loved my father, of course. He raised me. I also loved my mother, even though she left me when I was born. My mind traveled to Dino and I thought about us four standing around smiling. I saw a light flame erupt from my ring.

"Your resolve is weak," Lal Mirch coached.

"But, how? Those are all the people I love." I told her. I thought about them again but this time no flame came. Tsuna beside me was still trying to get it, too.

I heard the elevator open and I saw a pissed off carnivore come out of it.

"Herbivore, don't you understand I don't want you training?" he asked me sternly. I gulped and felt my wrist being pulled out of the training room.

"Hey, didn't you say yesterday that you would let me train?" I asked him, anger in my voice.

"You're not training," he said to me. Why was he so against it? When we were walking, it slowly clicked together in my mind. Since I died in the future, and Hibari thought that it was his fault probably caused his behavior. I sighed knowing I probably could keep on trying to light my flame when Hibari isn't looking.

We got into the living room and Hibari immediately just threw me in there and walked out. I wanted to go explore, to train, but living with this carnivore wasn't helping me much at all. I scratched my head trying to devise a plan to get back to the training room. I popped my head out of the door, and noticed Tetsuya wasn't standing guard. I walked out and attempted to go back to the training room.

When I was about to get there, I turned my head and saw a girl in the infirmary. I walked over to it and saw she was struggling to live. I walked out and went back to the room.

When I got to the training room, I saw Tsuna with his ring emitting a flame. Dame-Tsuna got his lighted faster than I did. They noticed me come in and all ran over to me.

"Did Hibari hurt you," a worried Tsuna ask. I shook my head.

"How did you light it?" I asked him. I wanted every tip I could get.

"I thought about how I wanted to protect my friends," He said. That wasn't going to help me at all, because the only person I wanted to protect was myself. The only difference was that time when Hibari saved me from a bunch of thugs and me wanting to fight for him. I felt slight heat around my finger and looked down to see a flame.

The flame was white. It wasn't a cloud, storm, rain, lightning, mist, sun, or sky flame. It was white. What kind of flame is that? I looked up and saw that everyone had the same look. Even Lal Mirch seemed shocked.

"Ciaossu, well done Akahana. You have successfully lighted your snow ring," Reborn said morphing into sight. My eyebrows furrowed slightly, never hearing about that flame. I never saw it when I looked through the secret files on flames that I hacked into on Dino's laptop. Wait, nobody heard I did that.

"You are the only bearer of that flame, or at least that I know of," Reborn explained. The flame fizzled out and I tried to relight it. Nothing worked.

"Akahana, just think about what made the flame light," Yamamoto said. I thought about what I was thinking just before I felt that heat around my finger. I was thinking about…Hibari. The minute his image popped into my head the flame relit.

"What are you thinking about?" Tsuna asked looking up at me with his big brown eyes. They were so feminine.

"I was thinking about…m-my dog. Yeah, that sounds right," I muttered. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy, seeing right through my lie. I decided to just think that they bought it and moved on. I was about to ask what was for dinner when I heard the elevator door open.

"The only good thing is I always know where you are," a deep voice came through. I looked back and the flame lit, bigger than before. I tried making it go down as I looked at the furrowed brows around me. I hid the flame behind my back, at least not wanting Hibari to see. Hibari being Hibari, he smirked and went over to me. Instead of grabbing my hand, he took the scarf of my neck revealing the bite mark Hibari gave me. A blush covered my face as I thought about the previous day's events. I saw Reborn look down slightly, only seeing a smirk with his eyes covered.

"I-is that a—" Gokudera stuttered as I cut him off.

"So, Kyoya, who's cooking tonight?" I asked as my eyes widened at the sudden use of his first name. His smirk got bigger on his face, more like a smile but we all knew it wasn't. "On second thought we can decide that on our way back," I said grabbing his hand seeing shocked faces behind me.

I walked into the elevator and leaned on the back wall. I closed my eyes, slightly feeling a headache well up.

"Wao," Hibari said as I opened my eyes and looked over questioningly at him. I felt a slight squeeze on my hand and looked down to see my still holding Hibari's. I tried releasing my hand but only felt it being tugged on as the elevator opened and Hibari charged out.

We rushed over to his quarters and he finally released my hand. I still had a slightly pink cheeks and he still had a smirk.

"Give me my scarf back," I told him. I stared at him as best as I could without looking away. He stood there not budging holding the scarf in his hand.

"No," he said, his face going back to normal. I started fuming and checked my hand to see if the flame is still there. It wasn't there. I sighed thankfully and put back down my hand staring back at him. The most I learned in training was how to light me flame, but nothing about how to fight. I knew I would be asking for a death wish if I tried to get it by force.

I decided to go in hoping for the best. Right now I wasn't feeling the best considering whenever my ring lights Hibari is around. I moved trying to get the scarf out of his hand. I successfully grabbed it and he tugged slightly on it. He tugged on it in such a way where instead of getting it out of my hand, I came with it.

I fell against his hard chest as he stood there with a straight face. I looked up with a blush and noticed my flame was lit again. He looked down with his smirk present as he wrapped his arms around me.

I stood there shocked, knowing the ex-prefect was doing this on his own free will. Unconsciously, I wrapped my arms around him which only caused him to tighten his hold.

"When are you going to tell me how I died?" I asked trying to get out of his reach. He let go of me and looked down.

"Not yet," he said going out on the veranda leaving my clueless in the living room. I rubbed my head sitting down on the floor trying to put together all the puzzle pieces.

"Ok, in the future, I'm engaged to Hibari. I died before we got married. Hibari thinks that it was his fault, but I don't know how I died. Now, he won't let me train or fight. That's about everything I know," I thought. The only missing piece is how I died. Also, I would like to find out when he fell for me in the past. That confused me most of all because I never dreamed of Hibari liking me.

Still deep in thought, Hibari walked in going to cook dinner. I smelled food coming from the kitchen and walked over to the room. I stared at him for a second cutting some vegetables.

"Need help?" I asked him trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Hm," He said. I knew that meant no, but I decided to do it anyone.

"I know you don't 'need' it but I'm going to anyway," I said walking over the sink to watch my hands. He handed a carrot to me for me to skin and cut. I skinned it and started to cut it.

"Herbivore, you don't cut it like that," Hibari said coming over to me. I didn't know what I was doing wrong and looked at him clueless. He came up behind me and put his hand over mine and showed me how to correctly cut the carrots. He put his free hand on my waist. I felt every curve of him on my back and felt his strong hand on mine. I felt…comfortable. Not embarrassed, not nervous, but comfortable.

I watched him do it and realized my mistake. He let go of my hand.

"Thank you. Anything else I need to do?" I asked him smiling. For the first time, I wasn't nervous or confused about him. He looked away with what looked like slight color on his cheeks. Thinking my eyes were teasing me, I ignored it. He nodded and I continued to help him cook.

We finished cooking and ate. We never talked when we were eating, that's just what it was. We both finished and I was about to clear the table.

"I'll do them. Thank you," he said. My eyes widened as I stared back at him. The demon thanked me. I looked out the window waiting to see a giant meteor come down and the world would end. Nothing came and I looked out the window like I was looking for a ghost. I heard the sink start running.

"Thanks," I told him walking out. I went to our bedroom and changed into my pajamas. I went down to the bathroom to brush my teeth and take the pony tail out of my hair.

I walked out and went into our room. Hibari was on the bed reading with a pair of glasses on. He put down the book and took off his glasses. He walked out the room and went to the bathroom. I sat down on the bed looking at the clock. It was only nine o'clock and I was already super tired. I lay down in the bed and went under the comforter. I snuggled in it smelling Hibari's scent in it. I also smelled someone else's sent in it. It was a flowery scent, definitely female. I guess that was probably mine.

I closed my eyes and heard the door open. I looked at the door and saw Hibari walk in and go in the bed. He put his arms around me and I happily accepted.

"Good night, Kyoya," I said tiredly. Yep, I was successfully falling for Hibari Kyoya.

* * *

**So, here is the new chapter. I personally like this chapter because of all the fluff in it. I was really excited to have her go in the future so I could actually have them be romantic. Well, I hope you liked this chapter and remember to R&R!**

**~Catycat17200~  
**


	9. Chapter 9 I Finally Meet Met My Tutor

**Hey minna! So here is the chapter for this week. I hope you guys enjoy. Also, I will have an important announcement at the end of this chapter so please make sure to read it.  
**

**~Catycat17200~  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9 I Finally Met My Tutor**

I woke up in a similar position I woke up yesterday. I was snuggled up against Hibari's chest with his arms securely wrapped around my waist. Our legs were wrapped together as we stayed close to each other.

I looked up at Hibari's sleeping face. He breathed deeply as I studied his sleeping appearance. This was the first time I could look at him without his eyes looking into mine. He looked so relaxed while sleeping, his frown was gone and that devilish smirk wasn't present. His mouth was in a fine line and you would've guessed he was innocent.

His eyes opened and I didn't move mine. I looked at his beautiful, stone grey eyes as he looked at mine. I saw his eyes soften as I remained my gaze as he remained his. I looked away and rested my head back on his chest.

We stayed there for a few extra moments before Kyoya released his hold from me. He kissed my head and got up from the bed. I got up too and headed for the kitchen.

It was the normal routine again. I cooked, Hibari ate only in his towel, and I did the dishes, and showered. I noticed that the purple spot was still there but not as bright. Today, I decided to wear a simple purple t-shirt and a pair of bell-bottom jeans. I wore a half inch heel that was black with a bow. I walked out of our room, and noticed no signs of Kyoya. I walked out and noticed the lack of an Elvis-haired man guarding the door. Kyoya probably stopped sending him considering he was basically useless.

I walked out and headed to the training room. Before I got there, I noticed a crowd around the room that Chrome was in. I looked over and saw everyone in there with a sad look on their face.

"With no illusions, her vital organs don't exist." Reborn explained as I walked in. I turned to the side and saw Kyoya walk into the room. He had a serious look on his face as he strode over to the side of Chrome's bed.

"I can't let you die," he said. He looked at us giving us the "get out or I'll bite you to death" glare. I felt my lungs constrict a little bit as I walked out.

"Why does he care so much about her? Why can't he let her die? Did something develop between Chrome's future self and Hibari?" I thought to myself. I tried thinking of the positive reasons like she was important to the mission, but my mind always thought of the worst case scenario. "I bet that since I died in the future, Kyoya wanted another girl. Chrome being the only other girl, he probably became romantically involved with him. What if that other scent I smelled on the bed wasn't me, but future Chrome?"

I gulped down hard, hoping that those thoughts would go down with them. My eyes filled with sorrow as I noticed Reborn's beady eyes reading mine.

"Don't worry, Akahana," Reborn said. "Hibari isn't like that." I looked down at Reborn with a hopeful stare. I knew he was right, but at this point I was more at an inner battle with myself.

"Why do I care so much about this? Since when have I worried about Kyoya going out with another girl? I guess this is what it's like falling for someone," I thought to myself. I sighed as Reborn looked at me reading my mind. He tilted his head down and smirked.

I looked up when I saw Kyoya come out of the room. He wasn't in there very long, so I probably shouldn't worry. Of course, I still did. The skylark started walking away when Reborn stopped him.

"You should probably assure Akahana that you aren't romantically involved with Chrome," Reborn told him. Since Reborn talked in a quiet voice, the only thing I could really depict was my name. I looked down and tried walking past Reborn and Kyoya. I couldn't get far as I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist. I felt his hair tickle the side of my neck as a head nestled itself in it.

"You have nothing to worry about," I heard a deep voice say. I knew it was Hibari, just in the way he wrapped his arms around me. Soft, yet dominant. I looked around noticing that Reborn was no longer around.

"I better not," I muttered. I tried making it quietly, but I felt the ex-prefect smirk. He kissed my neck and let go of my waist as he strode off in the opposite direction. I stood there a little while wondering why he didn't stop me from training. I just shrugged my shoulders and went to the training room.

I went to the room and had the whole group's eyes on me.

"I thought you would never show up," Lal Mirch said as she looked at me. I nodded my head sympathetically as I stood in between Yamamoto and Gokudera. "You guys shall no longer train under me. I have taught you everything I can. Reborn will give you the names of the people who will tutor you to use your weapon."

I looked over to the side expecting Reborn to be there. There was the infant, standing on the left of Lal Mirch.

"Yes, I shall. Before I do, I would like to give you your box weapons. "Reborn handed me a white box. I examined it. It had a hole on top, and had a swirl design that was black. I looked up and noticed everyone's was like that. The only difference was the color.

"Where's mine?" Tsuna asked.

"You don't have one," Reborn replied. "Tsuna, your tutor is Hibari. Gokudera, your tutor is Bianchi. Yamamoto, your tutor is me. Lastly, Akahana, your tutor is Dino. They will teach you how to properly fight and use your box weapons."

"Great, my brother is my tutor," I muttered. I looked at the elevator anticipating Kyoya to come in and take me away from training. Surprisingly, he never does. I look back at Reborn.

"Where is onii-san?" I asked him.

"He'll be here tomorrow. You should spend the rest of the day at your base. To your disappointment, Hibari can't join you since he'll be training Tsuna." Reborn said. He smirked hiding his eyes behind his fedora. He always does that when he teases me.

"Hmph, hopefully Hibird is there so I'm not lonely." I walked out of the training room. Tomorrow is probably when I'm going to officially start training. Let's just hope that Kyoya won't stop me. I walked to the base, but first I checked in on Chrome. Her eyes were closed, indicating she was sleeping.

I walked over to her bedside and looked at her. She has dark purple hair and an eye patch over her eye. She was snuggled up into the blanket as she slept peacefully.

"Isn't Kyoya's favorite color dark purple? She also resembles a small animal looking like that," I thought to myself. I couldn't help but sigh deeply and look down at her.

"Mu-Mukuro-sama," she muttered and turned her head to the opposite side. Well, at least it seems like she doesn't like Kyoya. I couldn't help but feel the corners of my mouth slightly go up.

"Get well, Chrome," I said and patted her arm. I walked out of the room and took one more glance at her peaceful face.

I got back to our side of the base, and it was vacant.

"I guess Kyoya really is training Tsuna," I thought. Once I got into the living room, I pulled my hair up and went onto the veranda. I let the cool air wrap around my skin as a slight breeze had picked up. I sat down on the wood paneling and stretched my legs out. All I heard were the noises of animals and insects. I closed my eyes when I felt something land on my stomach.

"Midori tanabiku Namimori no," I heard it sing. I smiled as I opened my eyes to see a yellow puff ball on my stomach. I scooped it up in my hands and started rubbing its feathers.

"Akahana Akahana. Hibari Hibari." Hibird sang. I smiled slightly as he said that.

"That's correct. I do like him," I muttered. He may be just a bird, but I knew he understood. It also felt better that someone I could trust knew my secret. "Don't tell anyone, not even Kyoya."

"Ok Ok," He said and started tweeting happily. I guess Hibird is happy someone likes his master. I put Hibird back on my stomach and lay back down. I rested my arm above my head us I took in my surroundings. The other arm was mindlessly stroking Hibird's feathers as I relaxed.

About an hour passed as I remained like that. I thought I would eventually fall asleep, but I guess I wasn't tired enough.

"Hibari Hibari," Hibird tweeted as he flew up in the sky. I heard the front door slide open as a tall, raven-haired man stepped in. "Hibari Hibari." Kyoya stepped out on the veranda as a very happy bird nestled into his hair. I looked at Kyoya, a very tall, strong man that had a small bird perched in his hair. I giggled a little bit as he stared at me.

"Akahana like…" the bird said. I looked over at the bird in disbelief. I recalled telling Hibird not to tell anyone. "Me."

I sighed in relief as the bird started chirping again. I looked at my ring for the time. It was around six so I got up. "I'll cook tonight." I got up and searched the pantry for some meat. I found some chicken, and decided to bake it.

After I baked it, I sliced the chicken and put it on our plates. I laid it on the table as Kyoya got up from the veranda. We both sat down at the table.

"Itadakimasu," we both said before digging in. We finished our food and I got up to do the dishes. Kyoya stood from the table and went out of the base. I finished and noticing it was only 6:45, I wanted to see if Dino got here yet. I knew that it was supposed to be tomorrow, but a girl can hope.

I walked out of the base and searched for Reborn. I passed Chrome's room and looked inside. She was resting peacefully and there was no sign of Reborn. I continued on until I came to the room with the big T.V. in it. I looked inside and saw Dino standing there.

"Hey Akahana ready to train?" Dino asked. I nodded.

"Yes I am onii-san." He smiled and took me in his arms.

"I missed you," he said. I hugged him back remembering that I had died in the future. Now, I wanted to know how long ago that was. "Don't worry, Hibari will tell you all the details when he's ready." I nodded. "Let's get training. Only a few hours tonight since I'm still jet lagged."

I took him to the training room.

"Ok, I think the first thing we should do is train you to open your box weapon. All you need to do is muster up your flame, and put it in the box." I did. I thought of Kyoya, and all the times he hugged me. I fought the blush creeping up on my face as a white flame coming from my ring. "Good, now just put it in the whole on the top of the box. The box opened and out came a baby snow leopard. It was adorable with its big, beady eyes and porcelain white fur. My only question was how I could use this as a weapon.

"Hm, I don't think you did it correctly," he said. I was positive I didn't. "Well, when you use a box weapon, it usually resembles what you're feeling. Right now, you probably unconsciously feel like a little baby always relying on people." I nodded as he told me that information. The flame does vary on what I think about, so it probably also can determine how I'm feeling. "Try it again."

I put the leopard back in the box. This time, I was going to control my emotions and think of why I wanted to train.

"I want to protect. I want to be thought of a team player, not a moocher." I thought. I thought of all those reasons and my flame mustered. I thought about protecting all of my friends and family and the flame grew bigger. Finally I thought of protecting Kyoya, and the flame was bigger than it was before.

I put the flame in the hole again. I watched as a graceful adult snow leopard pranced out of the box. I also noticed something difference at my appearance and felt something heavy in my hand. I looked down and saw a rod made of ice. The rod was surrounded by a white flame. Instead of my normal clothes, I had on a long sleeve light blue shirt with a pair of white pants. I could feel that it wasn't cloth, but my flame that made it. The shirt was a v-neck that had a flower pattern going down the side. The pants were just plain white, surprisingly stretchy jeans.

"You're eyes are no longer a dark silver. They're now a very light blue, almost white." I looked down at the snow leopard.

"Now what shall I call you? Rose?" I asked. The leopard just stared at me. "Snow?" it still stared at me. "Hi-leopard?" it just stared and nodded its head slightly. "Hibi?" The leopard went up to me and licked my face. "I shall call you Hibi, and you shall be mine." I wrapped my arms around the leopard and looked up at Dino.

"Ok, well, it's almost eight so you probably should get back. Just remember how you did that and we'll continue training tomorrow." I put Hibi back into the box and nodded.

"Thanks, onii-san." Dino smiled at me and left the training room. I took my box and went back to Hibari's room.

Hibari was there on the veranda looking at the stars. He turned to look at me when he heard the door open. He got up and went to our room. He emerged with his pajamas and went to the bathroom. I walked in our room and quickly changed into my tank top and shorts. I gave out a yawn as I lay down on the bed.

Hibari walked in with his black pajamas.

"I want to read," was all he said and sat down. I watched him grab the book he was reading and put on a pair of readers.

"What are you reading," I asked trying to examine the cover. It was a plain cover; most likely the book slip was taken off.

"None of your business. Be quiet so I can read," He said. I pouted and really wanted to know what he was reading. I scooted closer to him and looked at the book pages. I read a few words and my mouth dropped.

"How the hell do you even know what half the words mean?" I asked as I looked.

Kyoya looked over at me and smirked. "Obviously something that your intelligence level can't understand."

"Your personality hasn't changed at all in the past ten years," I said to him.

"Maybe not, but I know some big differences," he muttered. To prove his point he swooped his head down and kissed my cheek. I tried not blushing but failed horribly. I saw him smirk. "Just like a small animal."

I couldn't help but feel sort of happy at that. I knew how much he liked small animals, and saying I am one I can conclude that he likes me a lot. I smiled as he looked at me. He smiled back at me. My smile turned bigger as I saw the lips of the skylark turn upwards into an actual smile.

"You should smile more," I said and turned on my side. I closed my eyes and remained still as I tried to drift off into dreamland.

I tried so hard. I just couldn't. I wasn't sure if it was because of the light, but that probably wasn't it because I slept on the roof at noon so many times at Nami-chuu. I saw the lights turn off as Kyoya turned has body to face my back.

"Wao, can't sleep without me cuddling with you, huh?" He teased me. I blushed hoping that it wasn't glow in the dark. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I lay back on his chest. Soon after, I fell asleep.

* * *

**So, this is the end of chapter nine. I hope you guys liked it. Also, sorry that this chapter was shorter than my previous ones. I will try to make the next one longer.  
**

***Important Please Read*  
**

**So, school is going to be starting Monday so I might not be able to upload a chapter each week. I will try my best to, and if I can't I would like you guys to know that I am not going to give up on this fanfic until it is finished. I really hope I can get at least one chapter up per week, but I cannot guarantee it. Also, it will probably be the weekend when a new chapter is uploaded. Like I said before, I will try to upload one each week and hope that I don't have so much homework that I can't.  
**

**~Catycat17200~  
**


	10. Chapter 10 Hibi

**Hey minna-san! I'm so sorry how late this is. I was finally able to finish my chapter today because I'm currently home sick. Ugh, I hate having a sore throat that only lets you sleep an hour in a night. -_- Well here it is.  
**

**~Catycat17200~  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10 Hibi**

I woke up to the sweet sound of birds chirping. I turned to the side gathering the last remaining seconds of the sweet worth. I breathed in deeply and smelled his musky scent. I buried my head in his chest as I felt his breathing pick up and his body starting to stir.

"Wake up, herbivore," I heard his deep voice say.

"Five more minutes," I said as I tried to go back to sleep.

"Wake up or I'll bite you to death," he said. I didn't listen because I knew he wouldn't. I then felt his head come down and felt his teeth slightly on my neck. My eyes shot open.

"I'M UP!" I screamed climbing up the wall. He almost bit me.

"Hmph, never changes," he said walking out of the room. I relaxed a little bit going into the kitchen to cook us breakfast. I heard the shower turn on as I walked down the hallway to the living room that connected to the kitchen. I squinted slightly as the morning sun lit brightly through the windows in the room.

I finally got to the kitchen and decided to just cook us eggs. I finished the eggs and heard the shower turn off. There Kyoya was only in a towel. I tried my hardest not to blush but it's so hard not to with how well constructed his body is. I forced my head down as I put our food on the plate.

"Hm," He said amused noticing my face. I put my head down so my bangs would cover my eyes. I put down the food on the table and we both sat down.

The whole time I tried not to look at him. My head was down and the only time I talked was when we said Itadakimasu. I heard the chair move against the wood floor indicating Kyoya getting up. I got up too and cleared the table. Kyoya walked out right once he got dressed. Something wasn't right.

I got into the shower and get dressed. I looked in the mirror and somehow the small bite he gave me this morning turned purple.

"I'm going to kill him one of these days," I said. My demonic aura grew but no one was around to notice. I calmed myself down and went into our room. Today I decided to put on a purple crop top and a pair of shorts. I wore the same scarf I did the last time Kyoya gave me that mark. I slipped on a pair of flats.

"Wait, why are all of my shirts purple?" I asked myself as I closed the drawer. I brushed my already dry hair and walked out. I walked out hoping to train some more with Dino. I looked around and noticed no one was there. The only person I saw was Chrome still occupying the same room.

"Ciaossu Akahana. I bet you're wondering where everyone is." He said. I nodded. "They went last night and infiltrated the Millefiore base." My mouth dropped open. "Hibari is fighting the people who tried to infiltrate ours." That's why Kyoya was in such a rush. I couldn't help but be slightly ticked off that they left without me. I walked past Dino in search of someone. I don't know who, but someone.

I ran into Dino on my way.

"Oh hey, Akahana! I have a feeling you want to train," He said. I nodded seriously and he gulped down hard looking at my glare. He laughed softly going to the training room. Dino being Dino, he tripped on nothing and face-planted on the ground.

"Can you do anything right?" I asked walking past him.

"I guess he's rubbing off on you," He said dusting himself off. I sent him another death glare. When I'm mad, hell shall be released. "Well, Dad wasn't the nicest person." Some sorrow filled my eyes but I continued forward. We reached the training and I took out my box weapon and put flames in it. I came out with the same outfit I did yesterday.

"Fight me," Dino said taking out his whip. I heard the elevator door open and saw Romario step in the room. Wow, he always has perfect timing.

I moved the rod slightly getting adjusted to the weight and length. I ran at Dino noticing an open spot on his leg. I scratched him on his leg but his whip grabbed the end of my rod.

"Rule one: Never go for obvious open spots. Most likely, they're setting you up." I nodded and he let go of my rod. I tried doing different things with the rod knowing that there has to be some secret power in it, right? I charged at him and tightened my grip on the rod and jerked my wrist slightly. I saw what looked like blue snowflakes come out of the end of it.

"What the hell?" I asked and jerked my wrist again but harder. The snowflakes came out in a continuous stream. I pointed them at Dino and put it back down when nothing happened.

"Heh, it seems like I'm paralyzed," Dino said nonchalantly.

"Uh, do you know how I would make you unparalyzed?" I asked knowing that the snowflakes must of froze all of his muscles and reflexes.

"Nope," he said. I jerked my wrist again making the snowflakes stream out again. I put them back on Dino hoping it would act like a defroster. "C-cold." That wasn't going to work. It was freezing him even more. I flicked my wrist up and something different came out of the rod. They were still snowflakes, but not as blue as the ones when I flick my wrist down. They were sparkling white. I pointed it to Dino and he smiled. "So warm."

He started moving slightly as the snowflakes unfroze him. So, this is what my rod does. Freezes, unfreezes, and can be used as a combat weapon. Pretty cool.

"Now it's time to find out what that leopard of yours does." I bent down to Hibi and stroked her head. She purred softly and nudged more into my hand. "Well, this is something for you two to figure out. I'll train with you once you're done." Dino left the room along with Romario.

"Ok Hibi. It's time for you to shine. Show me what you got," I told Hibi. She just looked at me like I knew what to do. I was missing something. I tapped Hibi slightly with the rod. She then burst out into snowflakes and scattered herself across the room. I could rarely see with Hibi like that and felt confused. Maybe this was the effects of this.

I moved my rod slightly to the right and noticed that the snowflakes followed that way. Dino walked into the training room. "Sorry, I forgot my whip." I was shocked and nervous by his voice. Then, Hibi went up to Dino and encased him and raised him up in the sky. I moved the rod and the snowflake moved with him in it. I flicked my wrist up and heard Dino moan in pain. I flicked my wrist back down and it stopped.

"Hibi," I called and the snowflakes went to the ground and started forming back into the leopard I knew. I ran over to Dino. "I'm so sorry!"

"You shouldn't be apologizing. I should be thanking you." I gave him a questioned look and noticed his gaze on his leg. I looked at it and noticed that the scratch was no longer there. I healed him somehow. "You must also have sun flames. Only sun flames can heal, unless we really don't know the extent of the snow flame." I looked over at Hibi and she was licking her paws. Her beady eyes looked up at mine and she resumed her ministrations. I couldn't help but wonder the length of power I held in my flame.

"Ok, let's have one more fight before we call it a day," Dino said. I called Hibi over and held my rod tightly in my hand. Dino charged at me and I panicked. I wasn't very good in hand to hand and didn't have a shield. I looked down at Hibi and she nodded at me. I tapped her and she turned back into the snowflakes. She flew in front of me as Dino was about to connect with me. She encased Dino again and I had her abruptly drop him. I ran over to him and caught him off guard.

My rod connected with his upper arm as he tried to get his whip. I stepped on his wrist causing him to not to be able to reach the whip.

"You're eyes…have flames," He muttered shocked. I don't understand, I thought only Mukuro could do that. I then focused on my center and felt all jittery. I felt like I was floating. I saw the snowflakes come up to me and encase me. I opened my eyes and saw that I was no longer touching the ground. I was flying.

"AWESOME!" I screamed completely forgetting I was fighting with Dino. I moved, or should I say flew, around the training room.

"You won," Dino said and walked out.

"Hibi, down," I spoke. She dropped me to the ground gently, and formed again. "You're such a good girl." I bent down and rubbed her belly and scratched behind her ear. I let her flame die out and she returned to my box. I smiled at it and walked out of the room. I looked at my ring and saw that is was only 1:00 pm. I was already tired from training so I decided to go out of the base. What, I am getting stir crazy.

I walked out and let the cool air embrace me. I heard birds chirping and took in my surroundings. There were a bunch of trees. I looked back at the entrance of our base and noticed it blended perfectly into the forest surroundings.

"Oh, Akahana!" I heard a familiar voice call out. I saw two bodies come out of the entrance and depicted them as Haru and Kyoko. "We were going to get cake! Since the boys are at a baseball game, Reborn let us do what we want. Want to come?" Kyoko asked me. A baseball game, huh?

"Come on Akahana. Haru is getting sad since we haven't done this in a while," Haru pouted. I smiled and nodded. I slid my box into my pocket and made sure that it was there. If I lost this, I would be dead. Also, it's comforting knowing I have a source of protection.

"Hi ho, hi ho, it's off to cake land we go," Haru and Kyoko sang. I laughed out loud and they looked back at me and pouted. "Don't make fun of us," Kyoko said.

"Sorry, sorry. But seriously, cake land?" I asked. They nodded proudly and I followed. I laughed inwardly at their innocence.

We walked up to the familiar cake shop. It hasn't changed much in 10 years. We walked in.

"Oh, it smells so good!" Kyoko commented.

"Haru wants chocolate cake!" Haru said.

"Haru, wait till we get to the register," Kyoko scorned. She pouted and nodded. We walked up to the register and I examined the cakes. My eyes couldn't help to fall on the vanilla cake with crème frosting. The frosting was a mix of purple and white. The white somehow had a bluish tint to it making it sparkle.

"Akahana, it's your turn." Kyoko told me.

I walked up to the register and said, "I would like that one," I said pointing to the cake.

"So, one vanilla with purple icing, a chocolate cake, and strawberry shortcake. Would that be all?" I nodded and Haru took out 10 dollars and gave it to the person. I turned around and walked away.

"Wait, Akahana, I can't help but ask, but are you single," the cashier asked. I didn't know what to say. I knew that in the future I wasn't, for the fact I was dead!

"U-um—" I stuttered.

"Yes, she is taken by the head prefect," Kyoko and Haru chimed in. I blushed at their words and the cashier looked shocked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know Hibari found another wife after his died. But I can't help but notice you look a lot like her," the cashier replied politely but dejectedly.

We walked away and saw the cake coming to our table. We grabbed our cake and sat down.

"Akahana, you can't be shy about telling them you're taken! Haru knows best and you should listen," Haru commented.

"Um, I'm not exactly sure what my relationship with Kyoya is so I don't like talking about it," I told them truthfully. Of course I knew the future, but the present Kyoya is who counts.

"Oh, so you know about future, but not present," Kyoko stated. I nodded and continued eating. We finished our cake and walked out.

"Ah, it's already three! We should really head back. We need to cook dinner still." Kyoko said. Haru nodded. "Let's go, Akahana."

"Well, I want to go somewhere first. You can go without me." The nodded and walked away. I was heading to it.

I stood in front of the gates. It didn't change much in ten years. I didn't see any men with Elvis hair patrolling, though. I walked past the gate and looked inside. It didn't change at all. I walked faster and faster to the room. I slammed the doors open and saw the disciplinary committee room. But, it wasn't that anymore. All I saw were a bunch of computers. I guess there was no more disciplinary committee.

I then went up to the roof. I saw the setting sun. It really was a beautiful night. It reminded me of that one time with Kyoya when we were up here. I smiled and sat down in my original spot. This is the place where I first started falling for him. I watched the sun go down and decided to head back. Everyone would be worried if I stayed back too long.

I walked into the living room and saw everyone already eating.

"Sorry for being late. I had to do something," I told them.

"Is that something going to Namimori," Reborn asked. I blushed and walked to me and Kyoya's room. Kyoya still wasn't back. He normally would be. I even somewhat expected him to show up at Namimori scolding me for staying out too late. But nope, here I am standing in a room alone.

My mind then wondered to Kyoya's emotional perspective. I wonder what it was like for him to come home everyday without seeing his fiancée in the house. To never see her, or in this case me. I sighed thinking how scared I'd be if it was Kyoya who died and I was on my own. I went to the kitchen and heard the door come open. There came in a slightly scratched up Kyoya.

"I'm fine, Herbivore," Kyoya said. He went to his room and came out with his yukata on. "I want hamburgers."

I nodded and got to work. He rested his elbows on the counter as he watched me cook. I know I should feel uncomfortable with someone staring at me, but I didn't. I finally continued mixing the meat and pan-fried it. I got the buns and toasted them. I put the hamburgers on the two buns.

Kyoya sat at the table and happily ate the food.

"It's good," He complimented. I looked up and gave him a dumbfounded look. "Is it that abnormal for me to say something nice?"

"Well, yes and no. You're the prefect of Namimori. You bite people to death for 'crowding.' You complimenting someone, let alone me, are still surprising. I'll eventually get used to it though," I explained.

"Hm, I guess that's true."

"Are you sure you're ok. Do you need me to tend to any of your wounds?"

"What, worried about me now?" he asked with a sly smile.

"For a matter of fact, yes I am." Kyoya's eyes widened at my sudden confession but quickly relaxed. He looked at me deeply in my eyes.

"I'm fine, Herbivore," he said very gently. I sighed and nodded. I looked at the clock and was shocked at how fast time flies. "I'll do the dishes." I smiled at him and could've sworn a saw a slight pinkish tint on his cheeks. No, I definitely did. I would've fangirled right then and there, but I held it back.

I walked into our room and put on my pajamas. I made sure to put my box weapon and ring on the desk. I heard a moan.

"Kyoya?" I looked out the room and saw his face in pain as he held his stomach. Once he noticed me, his demeanor went back to normal and his hand left his stomach. "Stay right there."

I got my box weapon and let Hibi out. I walked out with her.

"What are you—"

"Why don't you trust me for once," I interrupted him. He was slightly taken back and was silenced. I tapped Hibi and she turned into the snowflakes. Hibi went over to Kyoya and I encased him. I flicked my wrist up and didn't hear any pain from Kyoya. "Um, I'm not freezing you right?" I asked slightly embarrassed.

"No. It's warm." I smiled triumphantly and Hibi put Hibari down and returned to my side. I told her mentally to go back in the box and she did. I walked over to Kyoya and pulled his yukata down slightly to see if there was a mark. There was nothing.

"Hm, not too bad," he commented. I gave him a toothy smile and he wrapped his arm around my waist. We walked to our room and rested in the bed. I snuggled my body up against his as he wrapped his arms around mine. I gently grabbed the front of his yukata and closed my eyes. I felt Kyoya's breath on my head and was gently lulled to sleep.

* * *

**Ok, so that is my story. Don't bite me because it's pretty short. I will try to get a chapter up sooner, but between homework and school it's difficult. Also, if you want to see something happen between the two just comment and I'll see if I can eventually incorporate it into the story. Also, don't worry they'll kiss soon :3 **

**~Catycat17200~  
**


	11. Chapter 11 The Infiltration

**Caty:Hey everybody! So, I got in a new chapter. I was on a roll writing it today and got done. I know that it is quite short, but it is pretty packed with explanations and the long awaited explanation on how she died! Well...at least I think you guys were wondering XD**

**Caty: Lolo MN: I completely loved your idea of having her find something with a bunch of pictures. I decided to incorporate it into this chapter because it was just to much of an epic idea to miss. I never thought of that and thanks for the suggestion! :D  
**

**Caty: HyperImaginations74: Thanks so much. I will try to get up chapters a lot more often considering *insert epic music effects* THE PLOT IS THICKENING NYAHAHAHA  
**

**Caty: YuujouKami: Thanks. I think she has pretty epic powers. The way I came up with them is because I want those type of powers XD COME ON I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO WANTS TO FLY, RIGHT?  
**

**Caty: TheOneWhoWasForgotten: Thanks for loving Akahana and the story XD I think this was actually updated pretty soon from the last one since it took two weeks to upload the last one. I will attempt to update more often.  
**

**Caty: Yes, if you haven't noticed, I will start replying to your comments on here. So, if you post a comment I will reply on the upcoming chapter! :D  
**

**Hibari: Hurry up and just get to the story or I will bite you to death.  
**

**Caty: H-Hibari-san. Ok...*whispers to everyone* I also will try this new thing where I write as different characters on here...so yeah. Enjoy the story!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11 The Infiltration**

I woke up and tried to snuggle for more warmth, but I found none. I opened my eyes and noticed that the side next to me was empty. I got up and noticed it was only five o'clock, a few hours before I normally get up. I walked out and all the lights were turned off and outside was still dark. It seemed as if the place was vacant, me just being a ghost trapped in here. Kyoya was nowhere to be found.

Now that I was finally alone, I decided to look more into the room where the piano was. I opened the door and saw the big grand piano. I peeked out the door making sure that Kyoya was still absent and descended to the piano. My hand rubbed against the sleek keys, making sure not to press one in case it was loud enough for everyone to hear. I found a lamp and turned it on.

I remembered there being a closet in my room and saw the door to it on the opposite side of the piano. I walked over to it and twisted the squeaky handle. I looked over my shoulder to make sure no one would hear and opened the door the rest of the way. There wasn't much, just a few old clothes and pictures I brought from home when I first moved here. What caught my sight was a brown chest at the back of the closet being shrouded amidst all the other mementos in here.

I blew the dust off of it; this chest obviously has not been touched for months, and unhooked the clasps on it. I opened it up and saw some books and old pictures. I picked up one of the pictures and wiped the dust off of it and my eyes widened at the sight. It was a picture of future me and Kyoya. His arm was wrapped tightly around my waist, his mouth slightly curved up in a smile. I was leaned into him my mouth in a big smile. I put the frame down gently and picked up a book. It was filled of pictures of me and Kyoya. Occasionally, there were pictures of the entire family. I used my slim finger to gently turn each page admiring every picture.

I put the book back down and noticed there were more where that came from. All of the books, we were getting younger and younger, back until what seemed like a few months after I first moved into here. I finally looked through all the albums and saw a book that was smaller than all of the other ones. I opened it and noticed it wasn't a scrapbook, but a journal. I opened it and realized it was my handwriting.

_July 10, 2012,_

_So, today is my birthday and Hibari gave me this journal for it. I know it wasn't nothing much, but I found it very sweet of him. Just the fact of him giving something to me made me heart flutter. Today was a pretty good day, Dino falling on his face and Mukuro provoking Hibari into them fighting in the backyard of Tsuna's house. Yamamoto's dad was nice enough to prepare us some sushi for my birthday and that's what we had for dinner. It was so delicious! _

_I was super surprised when I saw that everyone gave me gifts. Tsuna gave me a charm bracelet, Mukuro gave me a pair of gloves (Hibari immediately ripping them), Kyoko and Haru gave me a dress (How did they even know my size?), Yamamoto gave me a necklace, and lastly Gokudera gave me a book on how to get stronger. Wow, isn't he nice. I was surprised by this when I got home and Hibari shoved it into my hands and went into his room._

_I'm utterly confused at my feelings for him; from wanting to kill he and then feeling sad when he's home later than usual. I just hope this will get easier over time._

I started to turn the page when I heard a key being inserted into the front door. I slightly panicked and shoved everything back into the chest and closed the door. I ran for the wind to the bed and jumped in it.

"Do you really think I didn't notice? You left the light on in the room." Kyoya told me as he sat down on the bed.

"C-crap…I only saw the pictures and the first journal entry," I muttered to him. He sighed.

"The last journal entry was the day before you died. Every year I got her, well you one, because every year she ran out of pages," Kyoya told me. I got up and sat next to him waiting for Kyoya to explain more. "You died because I wasn't able to protect you. I watched them kill you because you didn't tell them what they wanted to hear. You refused to disobey the Vongola and let them torture you till death. I finally got there and watched them receive the final blow to your head. If I was there earlier I would've been able to save you," Kyoya admitted. I saw him unclench and clench his hands until his knuckles were white.

"It was my future self's choice. The last thing we would want is for you to feel guilty over a choice that we made and you didn't have anything to do with. My future self did it knowing you most likely wouldn't be there to be her knight in shining armor. She accepted that and didn't let down. I think that I would know this best considering it was me," I said looking at him straight in the eye. It was true, I may have been older, but my feelings weren't different. The only difference was age and our relationship was stronger than it is in the past, or the time I came from.

"Hm," Kyoya muttered finally relaxing his face. He stood up from the bed and went to the bathroom. "I'm hungry. Make something."

I laughed and said, "Bossy this morning, huh?" I got up and went to the kitchen to start our morning routine. I decided to make an omelet with rice and finally set it on the table. Kyoya came out with impeccable timing and sat down again only in his towel. We ate together in silence and Kyoya got up and went back to the room to continue changing. I cleared the table and went to the bathroom.

I finally finished showering and decided to put more casual clothes on. I put on a pair of jeggings and a long sleeve white t-shirt, the only thing that wasn't purple in my closet. The only jewelry I had on was my watch which I always wore. I just slipped on a pair of converse and was on my way. I went back to the bathroom to do my hair and was relieved to see that you could barely see the mark from yesterday. I finally didn't have to suffer in a warm scarf all day that Kyoya could pull me around in as he pleased.

I walked out and noticed that he was no longer around. I really wanted to go infiltrate the base with everyone else but they didn't get me before they left. Tsuna was probably too much of a wimp anyway to cross Kyoya's path.

"Yes, Reborn-san. Chrome and I shall be going," I heard Kusakabe say. I walked up next to him and noticed Tetsuya tense.

"Oh, Akahana, perfect timing. You should go with Kusakabe. He and Chrome are going to be going to the Millefiore base. Do you want to go?" Reborn asked. I saw Kusakabe shake his head no.

"OF COURSE I WANT TO GO! I DON'T WANT TO WASTE THIS TRAINING I'VE DONE!" I screamed so loud even Reborn flinched. Kusakabe put his head down in defeat.

"Let's go get Chrome," Kusakabe muttered. I nodded following him. We got Chrome and headed for the exit. "Ok, we will go in. Chrome, we need you to use an illusion to make us look like everyone else around the base." Chrome nodded as we headed to the base. We finally stopped in front of a big white building. Chrome did this weird thing and I felt different, lighter but heavier at the same time. "Well done, Chrome."

We walked in like nothing was different. We got past all security checks and finally walked into a big room. It was completely destroyed. In all the rubble, we saw three men, one with blonde hair and the other two with unmistakable silver hair.

"Gokudera-san, Ryohei-san!" Tetsuya shouted going over to their aid. I rushed over to them. Tetsuya hoisted them on his back.

"Do you need help?" I asked Tetsuya noticing his face slightly tensing at the added weight. He shook his head no. He was probably just doing it because I was a girl. I sighed and nodded. We started walking out and I noticed Chrome was struggling. "Chrome?"

"I…can't…hold…it," she said pained. Obviously, holding the illusion was putting a strain on here rarely healed body. Tetsuya started walking faster somewhere. We didn't know where, just somewhere.

We paused when we heard a loud crash in a room a few doors down. We all went in a full out sprint when we noticed people chasing us.

"There they are! The intruders!" they shouted. Chrome's illusion gave out and she paused.

"I'll stop them," She said and spun her trident. Everything turned into lava behind us and I just stared in awe at her newfound power.

"Come on Akahana-san," Tetsuya's voice strained telling me. He was about to give out because of all that weight. We walked into the room and I saw future Kyoya fighting some guy with weird eyebrows. I saw Kyoya's eyes wander to mine as he continued fighting with weird eyebrow dude. I just stared in awe as Hibari broke out a box weapon. The box weapon took out a giant porcupine that encased the two, leaving little leeway for me and Tetsuya.

"Wait, I may be able to heal them!" I shouted to Tetsuya. I just remembered Hibi's regeneration power. I heard more clashing metal in the porcupine and got out the box weapon. I inserted my flame in it and out came my beautiful leopard. I tapped Hibi slightly on her back and she turned into snowflakes. All of a sudden, the porcupine exploded and started crashing everywhere. I had Hibi go in front of me, Tetsuya, Gokudera, and Ryohei shielding us. I saw Chrome come in and attempted to make some of the snowflakes go over to shield her. I held the rod in front of me, and moved my hand over to Chrome. Half of the snowflakes went her way shielding her from the oncoming debris.

Finally, the raining debris halted. I brought back Hibi into her original form letting her lay down next to me, completely forgetting about healing Ryohei and Gokudera. The fog was still heavy and I was squinting hard at it trying to make out the dark figure.

"I will bite you to death," said a voice. It sounded a little bit higher than older Kyoya's voice. I finally saw the dust clear and could've sworn that Kyoya's Vongola ring twinkled. And there he was standing, loud and proud, Kyoya of the past.

He looked over at me.

"For skipping school, I shall bite you to death," he said getting up.

"Kyoya, that's not the most important thing right now," I scolded. He raised his eyebrows.

"No, no it isn't," eyebrow man said. Kyoya looked over at eyebrow man.

"Those eyebrows are against school dress code. I must bite you to death," Kyoya said getting his tonfas ready.

"Kyo-san…" Kusakabe muttered with his hand on his face. Kyoya charged at eyebrow man, who completely evaded his attack and smashed Kyoya against the wall.

"KYOYA!"I screamed attempting to run over there. Tetsuya held me back giving me the "he will hate you if you interfere." I gulped down hard, watching Kyoya get defeated. Kyoya wasn't as strong as his future self since he held ten years on him. All of a sudden, a bunch of missiles appeared out of nowhere, all targeted on Kyoya.

"Hahaha, your future self may be able to defeat me but you can't," eyebrow man said. Kyoya growled. The missiles shot out of there socket in a line to Kyoya.

"KYOYA!" I panicked. Kyoya shot a glare in my direction but I didn't listen. I tapped on Hibi and she turned into snowflakes. I had her go to Kyoya, shielding him from the onslaught of missiles. I knew Kyoya would be mad at me, but I'd prefer that than him being dead. I had Hibi come back to me and go back to her original form once the missiles were all reflected.

"Herbivore, don't interfere," he snarled.

"Wow, that's not the way to talk to someone who saved you," eyebrow man retorted. Kyoya attacked him but was soon against the rubble again. Eyebrow man was starting to go over to him when I panicked.

"No." I ran in front of Kyoya. I could've sworn I heard an amused "hn" from behind me.

"Wow, letting your girlfriend fight for you," eyebrow man said amused. I gave him my death glare, the demonic aura around me growing and growing. I heard the rubble shift behind me and I was slammed into them myself.

"Don't interfere," Kyoya growled. I lost every bit of my self control and had Hibi turn back into the snowflakes. I made it seem like they were coming to Kyoya, so when he turned around his eyes widened slightly. I had the snowflakes go through Kyoya and encase eyebrow man. "Hn."

"Kyoya, use your box weapon!" I heard Tetsuya scream. Eyebrow man was attempting to get out of the snowflakes. I nearly flicked my wrist upward to start killing him, but this was Kyoya's prey. Eyebrow man burst out.

"Do you even know what that is?" Eyebrow man asked.

"A music box?" Kyoya replied.

"It's a box weapon, Kyoya. You insert your flame from your ring into it," I told him. I demonstrated with Hibi.

"Ha, I bet you don't even have the resolve to do it," Eyebrow man taunted. Kyoya's purple flame lit. "Wow, that's a very shabby flame." Kyoya's flame grew increasingly larger. It was so large that it was flowing out in streams from his ring.

"An herbivore once told me that in order to light the ring, you have to be extremely pissed off," Kyoya explained. The flame just kept on getting bigger as his patience was getting tested.

"Maybe for some people…" I muttered. Kyoya turned his head to mine and I immediately looked away and started whistling.

"Now put it in the box weapon, Kyo-san!" Tetsuya ordered.

"Ordering me around now, huh? I should bite you to death," Kyoya muttered turning to Kusakabe.

"Kyoya just put the damn flame in the box. This is not the time to let your giant ego control you!" I shouted at him. I was on the bridge of losing my patience and finish off eyebrow man myself. Kyoya scowled and put the flame in the box.

Out came the most adorable little hedgehog. The only problem was it looked nothing like future Kyoya's.

"Oh no. That looks like the one the first time Kyo-san put his flame in there. It might be having trouble digesting the amount of flames," Tetsuya explained. Kyoya bent down and reached his hand out to the little guy. I saw a smile stretch across his features. My mouth grew so wide it probably would've been affective as a net for flies.

The hedgehog strolled happily to his master. It got closer…until it poked Kyoya's hand. The little guy's eyes started quivering as it got its spike out. Kyoya just stood there with an unreadable expression on his face. Blood started streaming out of the wound. That's when the porcupine lost it. It screamed loudly and started…multiplying!

Kyoya evaded the multiplying porcupines and ran away. Eyebrow man attempted to slice them up but was soon cut by the spikes. Kyoya did the same and then just avoided them. I hit Hibi on the back and she went into her flames. I attempted to fly, but since I was so despite to I completely forgot how to do it. I just ran for the wind.

I was dodging a bunch of oncoming spikes. It was starting to catch up with me, starting to go faster and faster. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, Hibi running alongside with me. I had her return to her box in worries of her getting injured. I started to lose stamina and slowed down. The porcupines just kept on coming. I tripped on one of the spikes and felt a piercing pain in my lower abdomen.

"CRAP!" I screamed. It started piercing in deeper and deeper. I tried getting free of it but I was quickly losing my strength, along with my blood. I looked around and saw that I was alone and I was almost pierced by the opposite side of me. I closed my eyes and prepared for my death.

I felt myself be ripped off of the spike. I was hoisted on someone's back, my head resting in the crook of my savior's neck. It felt…familiar.

"Stupid herbivore."

* * *

**Caty: NYAHAHA NOW THAT'S WHAT I CALL A CLIFFHANGER!**

**Gokudera: Stupid woman! Why was I in a coma for the whole chapter?!  
**

**Caty: Because it took you to near death to beat Gamma.  
**

**Gokudera: Fu-  
**

**Reborn: So, I hope you all enjoyed the story and we shall see you next week.  
**

**Caty: That's my line.  
**

**Akahana: That should be my line thank you very much! I'm the star of this anyway.  
**

**Caty: I WAS THE ONE WHO MADE YOU COME INTO EXISTENCE.  
**

**Hibari: Hurry up and close it before I bite you to death.  
**

**Caty: Well see you ne-  
**

**Akahana: SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME.  
**

**Caty: Oh you attention h- *gets bitten to death by Hibari*  
**

**Caty: *near death* Bye everyone. It it's not updated for a few weeks blame Hibari. *gets tonfa'd again*.**


	12. Notice IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

****IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**  
**

**Sorry guys, but this is not a chapter. I hate it when authors do this, but this is important. To be honest, I'm getting tired of writing the future arc and it's not even close to being over. I would really like to just skip it and just go into a daily life arc that I make up on my own. I'm not sure if I'll make up characters with fights, but I just want to skip this part so I can move on with life in the story. So guys, please comment below quickly so I can know by the time I want to update. Just tell me whether you want me to continue the arc are start the new one. I also want to start my own arc so that it's all fluffy and stuff XD Also, the next chapter I write will be the last chapter if you guys are fine with me just skipping the rest of the arc and me having them go back into the past. Also, I will reply to the comments in the next chapter. Well, just to make this somewhat of a chapter here is a short scene between the characters that I usually have at the beginning and end of my chapters~**

**Caitlin(me)I know! DON'T BITE ME!  
**

**Hibari: Shut up, Herbivore.  
**

**Tsuna: HIEEE Hibari-san  
**

**Akahana: WHAT THE HELL CAITLIN wanting to cut out the arc? That's like...ripping pages out of a book and selling it.  
**

**Caitlin: I know, I know. I just feel like the story will get boring, and writing it like this isn't fun anymore. Plus, anyone who has finished the anime will already know what happens.  
**

**Reborn: *shoots Tsuna with dying will*  
**

**Tsuna: REEEBBBOOOORRRRNNNN  
**

**Gokudera: WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?  
**

**Reborn: I felt like it. I want to see what he does with this.  
**

**Yamamoto: -Holds back Gokudera* Ma, ma, calm down Gokudera.  
**

**Caitlin: -whispers to audience- KYAH 8059  
**

**Hibari: That's not a whisper.  
**

**Caitlin: FUUUU  
**

**Reborn: BEEEP  
**

**Tsuna: I SHALL MAKE THESE PEOPLE LET CAITLIN SKIP THE REST OF THE ARC TO GO TO HER OWN ARC WITH MY DYING WILL! -starts attacking audience*  
**

**Caitlin: TSUNA WHAT THE FU *beep* ARE YOU DOING. OH FU *beep* THIS SENSOR.  
**

**Reborn: Well, we shall see you guys next week, saying Tsuna didn't get to you first.  
**

**Hibari: -gets out tonfas- Hn.  
**

**Akahana: Oh Hibari SAVE ME!  
**

**Caitlin: -chases tsuna like a maniac- TSUNA GET YOUR A*beep* BACK HERE.  
**

**Yamamoto: Ma, ma this is fun.  
**

**Gokudera: You can let go of me, baseball idiot.  
**

**Yamamoto: I don't want to.  
**

**Caitlin: -epic pause and fangirls- KYAHHHHHHHH 8059  
**

**Hibari: -smacks Caitlin in the head with tonfa-  
**

**Caitlin: WHAT THE F*beep* WAS THAT FOR!?  
**

**Hibari: You were being to loud  
**

**Akahana: Hibari~ Don't ignore me.  
**

**Hibari: -comes over to Akahana and wraps arm around her-  
**

**Caitlin: GET A ROOM  
**

**Tsuna: -smacks Hibari in the head-  
**

**Hibari: -ready to kill Tsuna-  
**

**Reborn: Well, this shall be the end. If it isn't Dame-Tsuna will not survive to the next episode. Ja Nee~  
**

**Caitlin: HEY I WAS SUPPOSED TO END IT YOU MOTHER FU*beep* BABY  
**

**Hibari: -knocks Caitlin unconcious- You're welcome.  
**


	13. Chapter 12 Back To Home

**Caitlin: *Imaginary curtain opens* This chapter was so AWESOME TO WRITE! Nyah, I actually incorporated my own ideas so I feel it was somewhat interesting. It was already amazingly fluffy :3 To all you people who like fluffiness, here it is. Just sorry how short it is.  
**

**Reborn: So here are the com-  
**

**Caitlin: So here are the comments. *glares at Reborn  
**

**Caitlin: To bloody silver: Haneuma is a translation similar to Bucking Bronco. When they say that in the anime, they mean to say Bucking Bronco Dino. That is not his last name.  
**

**Caitlin: To OneWhoWasForgotten: Thanks and here I am continuing the chapter. I also think you spell it "chapter" not "chappi" XDDDD  
**

**Caitlin: To HyperImaginations74: Thanks for loving how I RP. Sorry you never actually got to see his expression, but I somewhat made him act more nice to Akahana, even somewhat more "romantic".  
**

**Caitlin: To both of YuujouKami: I know right, when past Kyoya arrived I was just like YES FINALLY! In the anime, I got a nosebleed...but we'll keep that between us, 'kay? I'm glad that you're fine with me skipping the rest of the arc.  
**

**Caitlin: To Asumi Ayami: Thanks for supporting my choice to skip it. I also think I'm going to incorporate too much fluff anyway. XD  
**

**Caitlin: Again, to OneWhoWasForgotten74: Sorry about not being able to continue it. At least you weren't extremely against it so I'm glad about that! Thanks about the advice, I did and I thought everyone who loves fluff will probably like my arc. Ciao ;)  
**

**OtAkUfOrEtErNiTy: 8059 FOREVER. Kyah, I love Taemin. He's so freaking adorable XD Don' worry, I still favorite Hibari XD  
**

**Caitlin: Ok so that is the last of the comments. Remember, I will reply to the comments you guys post so make sure to keep the reviews coming.  
**

**Akahana: Hurry up and get to the freaking story already. No one cares about the comments.  
**

**Caitlin: I really sugarcoat your personality in my story -_- Oh well, you're going to have to be like Hibari somewhat. XD  
**

**Akahana: To all you viewers wanting to actually read the chapter, enjoy :D  
**

**Caitlin: Ah you bi- *imaginary curtain closes*  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12 Back To Home**

I woke up in a white bed with grayish sheets. It had the texture of sand paper, and the scent of cleaner. I looked down and noticed that there were lines protruding from my arm into a machine. I looked around and saw a bunch of flowers.

****FLASHBACK****

I knew it was Kyoya. As I snuggled for warmth, I felt a little woozy. My original clothes were now soaked in blood, and I Kyoya's back wasn't fairing well either. I wrapped my arms tighter around him, feeling more drowsy and drowsy. I closed my eyes and let myself slip away.

****PRESENT****

That's all I remember.

"Ciaossu, Akahana. Sad to say, but you went into a coma after you fell asleep and you finally woke up today. You have been out about two weeks. We are back in Namimori, you missing the rest of the battle." Reborn notified me. I clenched onto the rough sheets in frustration. I missed everything. I was about as helpful as those annoying stickers that are randomly placed on merchandise.

"Don't worry, Akahana. You weren't even chosen to fight at the choice battle so all you would do was watch." I nodded grimly at the reply. I at least wouldn't have missed the most awesome fight in the decade.

"Wait, does Kyoya know about our relationship in the future? " I asked Reborn with wide eyes. I felt like I could trust this baby with these situations. I knew he meddled, but never once has he told anyone about my personal life.

"He eventually found out. Everybody, except you since you were in a coma, got flashbacks of what happened from minute one about what happened in the future. The flashbacks were somewhat personalized, you only finding about what your future self and present self did. Hibari saw everything that happened with you and his future self."

I blushed deeply. I felt my cheeks warm up and butterflies started bouncing around in my stomach. I felt queasy, but it was a good feeling. Reborn smirked again and left the room. I took in my surroundings and noticed a bunch of flowers placed around the room. There were six bouquets, and I can guess the one that is missing. I guess I can infer that our relationship hasn't changed at all.

I closed my eyes again and automatically wanted to get out of this place. I heard the door open and saw a tall man, with familiar steel eyes and dark black hair. His hair was cut somewhat like Yamamoto's, but slightly longer. He was wearing a white coat and had black rimmed glasses on. He held in his hand a clipboard, him obviously being a doctor. He looked around his mid to late thirties with the slight wrinkles on his face.

"Ah, good you're awake, Ms. Akahana. I have been taking care of you since you were brought here by Mr. Reborn. I am Dr. Hibari," the man said.

"Wait…WHAT? DID YOU SAY HIBARI?"I asked loudly. I had to admit, Hibari looked much like him, just younger with different hair.

"Ah, you know my son. If I could help it, I would've never let him move out," he said grimly. "Well, it's not about my family history, so let's get on with you. How have you been feeling? Have you been getting headaches or nausea?" He asked. He was, wait is Hibari's father. I wonder what he means about never letting him move out. "Um, Ms. Akahana?"

"Oh, sorry. I was spacing out a little bit. I feel fine, I'm just getting a bit restless at staying in this bed so long. I want to move, and I want to eat," I blurted out. I didn't mean to say I wanted to eat, but I was starving.

Dr. Hibari laughed. I couldn't help but stay mesmerized by it, knowing this is probably the closest I'll ever get to seeing Kyoya smile. "Ah, don't worry. Your food should be here soon, but it probably won't be the most appetizing."

"I want mama's cooking," I muttered. He giggled again and looked back at me.

"Well, if you're able to keep this food down, you will be able to leave tomorrow."

"REALLY?" I asked with glimmering bunny eyes. He just looked back at me and laughed.

"Ah, you're so much like my wife. She passed away in a car accident from being hit by a drunk driver about ten years ago." He said sadly. I saw his eyes glimmer a little bit more. Hey, might as well look on the bright side. I'm finally learning a little bit more about Kyoya, but too bad he'll probably bite me to death if I bring it up.

"I'm re—"

"Hey, I don't want your pity," he said slightly angry. Yep, Kyoya and this guy were definitely related. They both have short intention spans and their prides ruled their emotions. "Well, I should probably get going. See you later, Akahana."

"Bye, Dr. Hibari," I smiled back. He turned away and walked out the door. I looked at the clock and heard the people come in with food. I could've drooled, but I remained myself when they opened the lid. There was some green stuff with blue stuff on it. It smelled like rotten eggs and had purple fumes come up from it.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" I asked.

"We are really sorry. Our replacement chef is named Bianchi. Please don't yell at me," she said pleading. Bianchi, that explains a lot. I knew I couldn't eat this, I would definitely throw up if I did. Oh please, oh please someone give me food.

The lady left the room and I stared at the poison on the plate. I sighed and pushed it away.

"Hn, Herbivore, aren't you going to eat?" I heard a voice say. I looked over to the direction and noticed Kyoya sprawled out on the couch. How long has he been there?

"The whole time," He answered. HE CAN READ MINDS? "No, just your facial expressions. Now eat."

"You expect me to eat this crap? Bianchi made it, the poison scorpion."

"Such a pain," he said. He left the room. I shall never eat tonight. My tummy grumbled and I switched on the T.V. Nothing was on, except sappy romance stories and the news. Doesn't anyone have good taste anymore?

I was slightly getting dizzy, most likely from the lack of food. I closed my eyes and felt a sharp pain on the side of my head.

"Ugh, what the hell?" I asked.

"Eat," he said. I looked down and saw a bento. "I wasn't hungry at lunch." I smiled warmly at him and he looked away slightly. I grabbed the chopsticks and started to devour the food. It was pretty good. I never have tasted Kyoya's cooking before and it was delicious.

"Ah, a full tummy. Thanks Kyoya."

"Hn." He sat back down on the couch and closed his eyes. That was a good idea, I was feeling pretty tired myself. Even though I've been sleeping for two weeks, I still feel fatigued. I heard Kyoya's breathing slow down, signaling he was asleep. I closed my eyes and tried to drift into a sleep, but I couldn't for some reason. I just closed my eyes and rested

"Wake herbivore. We're leaving." I heard Kyoya say. He prodded my cheek not so gently. I stirred and looked at the clock. It was only two in the morning.

"Did the do—"

"We're leaving," he said. I looked down at my wrist and noticed that there were no more things sticking in me. Kyoya must've taken them out. How did he? "My dad's a doctor. What can you expect?"

I nodded understanding. He walked into the bathroom after he shoved clothes on my lap giving me some privacy to change. I pulled on the shirt he had. It was my old pajamas from before we went into the future. I pulled on the tank top and slipped on the shorts.

"Done," I said. He walked out of the bathroom and put me on his back. I was still tired, so I used his neck as a pillow breathing in his scent. I made sure not to fall asleep. I just felt like I shouldn't or I'd miss something. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Kyoya had walked up to the window and opened the window. "Do you trust me?" I nodded into his neck and he jumped. I clung onto his neck as we fell three stories. Just before we were about to land and die, he grabbed onto a nearby tree branch and jumped down safely. He managed to do it without cutting his hands at all.

He walked me over to his car, or should I say motorcycle. I remember that the closest hospital to our home was at least five miles away so he had to get here somehow. He swung his leg over the seat and threw me a helmet. There was only one.

"Aren't you going to wear one?"

"I'm not an herbivore who'd most likely fall off like you." He said coldly. I stuck my tongue out at him and strapped my, well his, helmet on. I too swung my leg over the seat and sat down. "You're going to fall off if you don't hold on to me, herbivore."

I blushed and realized there was no railing behind to keep me supported. Kyoya probably never took anyone else on his bike. I reluctantly wrapped my arms around his waist and looked over his shoulder. His shoulder was much higher than mine, so only my eyes were able to look past it. He started the engine and moved. I held on tighter, this being the first time on a motorcycle. I looked up at the sky and saw the millions of twinkling lights above us.

He zipped through the streets and before I knew it we were in front of a very traditional house. Ah, it's good to be back. I took off my helmet and got off the motorcycle. I handed it back to Kyoya. I walked in to the house, smelling the familiar scent of the building. I walked to my room and slumped down into my bed.

I breathed in and out, taking in the old comfort. There was something missing though, I wasn't as comfortable as I was in the future. I was still comfortable, but there was a small detail that made me squiggle around. I couldn't pin point what, but I knew that I couldn't fall asleep.

I tried changing positions, nothing. I tried sleeping instead on two pillows, nothing. I slumped up and tried to think of all the things that were in the future. Pillow, check. Comforter, check. Sheets, check. Kyoya. Not here. Ah crap, I became too used to sleeping with him.

"Ugh," I groaned out loud. The door slammed open and there stood a pissed off prefect with tousled hair and black pajamas.

"You. Woke. Me. Up," he said in short choppy words. I could tell he wasn't happy.

"Sorry, I just can't fall asleep," I told him.

"What the hell is so different haven't you been sl—" He cut the sentence short and rubbed his temples. He knew that there was one thing missing. "Can't even sleep on your own, huh?" He smirked.

I blushed hopping it wasn't glow in the dark. "I just got used to sleeping on a bigger bed and being able to thrash around. Yeah, oh this is a good one, I was moving because I can't spread myself wide enough as I got used to in the future," I smiled in triumphant. I was positive he believed it.

"Liar. Suit yourself," he muttered. Wait, was that an invitation that he would've let me…no that's too much of wishful thinking. I laid back down and thrashed around some more. I tried snuggling my old body pillow, but it wasn't the same as someone using me as a body pillow which was very warm.

My door opened again. "So damn noisy," he said and came over to me. He hoisted me off the bed and into his arms bridal style.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked squirming around.

"Neither of us will sleep tonight," he said dumping me on his bed. It was a size smaller than the one in the future, but was still the same. It was his.

I felt the comforter being raised up and a body slipping into it. I felt a surprisingly warm arm slipping around my waist, and being scooted against a hard chest. I felt his heartbeat on his back, and the scent of him lingered mostly in this room. I didn't think this was possible, but I felt more comfortable than I did in the future. I think it was because it was my Kyoya. Well, not mine, but from my time. His size was slightly smaller, making me able to not feel like a ruler being compared to a yard stick. His head rested perfectly on mine, in the future Kyoya's didn't even touch mine. I felt his heartbeat slow down and so did mine. Before I knew it, I entered the best sleep I've ever had.

* * *

**Caitlin: So that is the last chapter. Ugh, damn you Reborn. SOAP DOESN'T TASTE GOOD! -gets soap put in mouth again- dkjfakdlsjfklasdjkf **

**Reborn: This is what you receive for always cussing.  
**

**Caitlin: kdjfkladsjfkldjfkldasf  
**

**Yamamoto: Ma ma, I had soap in my mouth once for asking what my dad what fu *beep* somebody means. *gets soap put in mouth* fjdkaldjfkldasjfkdla  
**

**Reborn: Oh these trouble makers. Well, since Caitlin can't close this out...  
**

**Caitlin: JFKLDA;JKLDASFJKLDSAFJKDSJKLF  
**

**Reborn: ...I shall do so for her. Well, see you guys soon.  
**

**Caitlin: jfdklajfdklajfkljd  
**

**Akahana: Ah, and thanks for supporting me and Kyoya. Also, she isn't sugarcoating it. I'm really like how I am in the story, just...not to her...  
**

**Hibari: Hn -wraps arm around Akahana-  
**

**Gokudera: NO PDA, Ba *beep* -gets soap put in mouth- JKFKDLJAFKLDSAJ  
**

**Reborn: Ah, must punish these bad people. Well, ja nee! *imaginary curtain closes*  
**


	14. Chapter 13 Does He Like Me or Not?

**Caty: It's only been a few months since I updated...WELL KONNICHIWA! Let's start the this off by responding to comments:**

**Asumi Ayumi: I'm sorry it's OOC, and sadly this chapter isn't much better :/ I really try my best, but Hibari falling in love is OOC in itself...but I do have fluff :D  
**

**YoojouKami: REBORN-SAMA DOES KNOW EVERYTHING...he probably knows where you live...  
**

**Reborn: *smacks Caty*  
**

**Caty: AISH. Well, it's true and I hope you enjoy the chapter.  
**

**Sky of c-o-l-o-r-s: I thank you for your critisism and I tried adding more description. That's even what I'm learning in English write now, descriptive writing XD I will admit, I was getting lazy in the second half, but I still hope you enjoy!  
**

**Yukikaze1410: Thank you for loving this chapter XD Here is your long awaited update.**

**xXanimereaderfanXx: MUST RECECITATE...DON'T DIE ON ME, JUST DON'T DIE...  
**

**Gokudera: Che, so cheesy  
**

**Caty: YAH I'M TRYING HERE. Well, sorry for killing you...and I'm not sure this chapter will help much XD  
**

**Sapphire wind: Three things to say: HERE IS MORE!  
**

**OneWhoWasForgotten: You and your chappies XDDD I know it was kawaii...jk and thanks and here is more  
**

**SkyChild11: Don't worry, even if there are long intervals between chapters, I shall not stop this story. Don't worry...they will kiss eventually.  
**

**Mika: Thank you for calling it beautiful :DD Well, they will kiss...just be patient...especially with so many requests for them to.  
**

**Crona -Kyo: Thankss Kyoo Love ya :D  
**

**Reborn: So, since Caty is listening to music-  
**

**Caty: YOU'RE MY HEART HEART HEART BREAKER  
**

**Gokudera: Can I please shove my bombs down her throat.  
**

**Caty: RING DING DONG RIND DING DONG  
**

**Yamamoto: Ma ma~ She's a good singer.  
**

**Caty: AMIGO FJDK;AFD AMIGO JKL;JK;F JFDKAL;J AMIGO FJKDL;AFJD OTTOKEE OTTOKEE  
**

**Hibari: I want to bite her to death.  
**

**Akahana: No Kyoya...  
**

**Caty: I'M SO CURIOUS  
**

**Reborn: She's so occupied I shall introduce the story...well here you go  
**

**Caty: OPERA  
**

***Curtains close  
**

* * *

**Chapter 13- Does He Like Me or Not?**

My eyes opened to the bright surroundings of the room. My arms stretched out, feeling a cool empty space next to it. I swung over my legs and stretched my still sleepy joints. I rolled my wrists, and stepped onto the fluffy crème carpet. I felt a sudden chill, and trudged out of the room.

The tile was cold; it hasn't been used in hours. I walked out and wasn't surprised to see an empty living room. Even though it was Saturday, Kyoya never took a day off. I cracked my neck, soaking in the sweet rays from the wide windows. I heard my tummy grumble, and just decided to eat.

I just grabbed some cereal, and went on my way. I scrubbed the dishes clean and patted dry the water. Once I finished, I walked slowly to the bathroom.

My feet felt even colder tile, it freezing me. I made my way to the shower and turned on the water. I gently brushed my teeth as I waited for the frigid water to heat up. I finished brushing, and got into the warm water and let the sparkling beads drench my body.

I finally got out, and the air conditioner didn't help my body which wasn't used to cold. I wrapped myself in the warmth of the towel and trudged back to my room. I gently opened the drawers and my eyes fell on a white blouse with a big bow a few inches below the neckline. I traced the embroidered bow and gently lifted the silk shirt out.

I just grabbed a pair of jeans and put on my jean jacket. Something tells me it was colder outside than it was in here. I trudged out into the cold fall air and snuggled deeper into my thin jacket. I heard distant ringing and vibrations in my pocket. I took it out.

"Hello," I answered. I heard squealing on the other end as I took the phone farther away from my ear.

"Akahana, you're all good? Are you ok? Do you feel alright? Is Hibari taking good care of you? Are you eat—"They bombarded me all at once. I heard two high pitched notes.

"Calm down, Kyoko and Haru. I'm fine. No, Kyoya is not mentally or physically beating me," I said quickly. I heard a slight pause on the other edge, knowing they would've asked if he was hurting me in any way.

"Well, Haru thinks we should go out and do something today. Just us girls!" the brunette said.

"Yes, I think so too. Akahana, would you be interested in going out today?" The red-head asked.

"That would be awesome! It's been so long since we just had a girl's night, or in this case day out." I answered. I heard loud squealing on the other line. I knew they approved of what they were saying.

"We'll meet you at the cake shop in an hour!" Haru said.

"See you soon, Akahana," Kyoko's cheerful voice ran through. I slid my finger down the sleek metal of my phone and closed it. I smiled slightly excited to finally be going out with my friends again. Today was going to be a boy free day!

I walked out further in the cool air. I put my hands in my pockets and inhaled deeply the fresh air. This was the first time that I really went outside. I shifted slightly in the Uggs I was wearing and started my way to the cake shop. I know that it would be quicker than an hour to get there, but I wanted to take a leisure walk.

I slowly started walking in that direction. I felt the hard ground beneath, and saw towering trees as I walked closer to the city. Hibari doesn't live close to the city, most likely because of the thing he has with crowds. I walked slightly faster, tired of the forest landscape.

Finally, I reached the city. It wasn't a big flashy city, but more of a homey city. There was the quaint grocery store and the clothing shop. Nowhere were there towering skyscrapers or bustling streets. Most people here just walked, but you still saw a few cars pass by.

I glanced back over to my watch, the big hand on the nine. I started walking again. I probably would get there a few minutes before I was supposed to. I kept on walking, and heard a squealing sound.

"AKAHANA WE'RE BACK HERE! AKAHANA WAIT UP!" I heard screaming. I turned around and saw two bullets, one orange and one brown.

"Gyahh," I scooted away from them when I noticed they most likely would plummet into me. Luckily I did, and they finally were able to stop a few feet behind me.

"Akahana, you're here so early," Kyoko said rubbing her head. I shifted my head slightly wondering why her tone was so sad.

"Haru told you we could leave early. Look, Akahana is here. HARU KNOWS EVERYTHING!" Haru exclaimed. Her arms were at her waist, and her teeth gleaming how cheesy superheroes stand. I giggled.

"Haru, you're embarrassing us," Kyoko whispered in her ear.

"Ok, who's up for cake?" I asked. They both raised their hand gleefully. I strode past them and we walked together to the shop.

We got in the shape and a row of decadent cakes filled the cases. I went over and saw a vanilla cake that had a violet made out of frosting on the top. I thought about getting Kyoya something, but I know he doesn't like sweets.

I ordered that cake and Kyoko ordered a vanilla cake with a rose on top, and Haru ordered strawberry shortcake. We sat at the table.

"So, Akahana, how are things going with Hibari?" Kyoko asked. I looked down slightly.

"I sort of like him," I said as quietly as I could.

"YOU LIKE HIBARI!" Kyoko and Haru screamed out loud. I looked around and everyone was looking at the table with shocked faces. I dug my face in my arms. Ah great, I'm going to have to go to school and that rumor will circulate again. Only this time, it won't be just a rumor.

"Thanks a lot guys. I knew I shouldn't have said anything," I told them.

"Haru is sorry," Haru said. I looked up and smiled slightly at her. I know they didn't really mean to tell everyone. I rubbed my temples knowing that Kyoya would definitely find out about the rumor. He's the head prefect; it would be weird if he didn't.

"I want a bite of your cake Haru," Kyoko said. Haru nodded and protected her cake. I let out a small giggle.

"So, how about you guys? I couldn't help but notice Kyoko having a thing for Tsuna," I said. Kyoko started blushing and Haru started fuming.

"Haru likes him!" Haru said.

"Ok, ok. We all know you like him Haru, but haven't you thought of him not liking you back?" I said. I know that it would hurt Haru, but she has to move on. "Haru, Tsuna likes Kyoko."

Haru looked as if she could start crying. She then put on a big smile.

"Haru should move on, shouldn't she?" she asked. I smiled slightly.

"Yep, and there are plenty of other guys. Don't you worry, Haru," I assured her. She smiled and hugged Kyoko in a silent apology. Good, I shall never let this group get separated because of boys.

"Well, I sort of like a certain grey-haired bully," Haru admitted. Grey-haired guy, Ryohei…they have no association…GOKUDERA!

"GOKUDERA?" I shouted out nearly choking on the cake. She blushed and tapped her two index fingers together. I saw Kyoko smile.

Kyoko said, "Well, we should get going. I have to see Ryohei off before his boxing match."

"Ah, I should get going too. I told Mama I'd help her with dinner," Haru said.

"Well, see you later," Kyoko said and got up and walked out.

"Bye, Akahana," Haru said. We both got up and walked out. I glanced to my watch. It was only three o'clock. I doubt even Kyoya was back. I decided I probably should just go back to the house.

Once I got back, I was surprised to see Kyoya there. He was out on the veranda stretched out to an open book. He had his adorable readers on. I shut the door and Kyoya looked up. He put down his book and got up.

"Make me something," he demanded. I scowled at him.

"All you're getting is rice if I make something."

"Then I guess that's what I shall eat." Damn, he's too good making me make him food with guilting me into making more than rice. I went to the kitchen, Kyoya following me. He was probably making sure I didn't really just make him rice. Well, I have to eat too.

I looked in the refrigerator and noticed all the ingredients for baked ziti, mozzarella cheese and sausage. In the cabinet there was pasta and sauce.

"AKAHANA SHALL MAKE WORLD FAMOUS ZITI!" I shouted fully aware Kyoya behind me. "IT WILL TAKE AKAHANA APPROXIMATELY TWO HOURS TO MAKE!"

"You spend too much time with those herbivores." He sat down at the table and put his head down. I got out two pots, one for sauce and the other for pasta. I cut open the sausage. I boiled the water and added the pasta. I then started to make the sauce my dad taught me to make. I don't care if Kyoya didn't like it, I loved Italian food. I'm the one cooking anyway.

Finally everything was done, and the noodles were half cooked. I put the noodles in a tinfoil pan along with the pasta. I added the sausage and mozzarella cheese over the top. I put it in the oven and set it for forty-five minutes.

"So, Kyoya, why are you so tired?" I asked him. He just made a grumbling noise. "Well, if you won't talk then I will. I got a few things I need to get out." I started telling him about all the things that happened today, aside from me telling Haru and Kyoko about me liking him.

"You're leaving something out," Kyoya said finally lifting his head. I looked over at the oven timer and was sad to see ten minutes left. I had no way to get out of this.

"No I'm not," I said fumbling with my thumbs. Kyoya got closer.

"You're lying," he said smirking. I backed up slightly averting my gaze.

***Flashback* Kyoya's POV**

I was walking past the cake shop. There were no herbivores causing trouble today so I decided to just take a leisurely walk.

"YOU LIKE HIBARI!" I heard two herbivores scream. I looked in and noticed it was the orange and brown haired herbivores. I looked and saw a red, blonde haired herbivore who quickly buried her head in her arms. I smirked.

***Flashback end* Akahana's POV**

"I couldn't help but pass by the cake shop and hear someone scream that someone likes me," Kyoya said to me. I blushed and buried my head in my arms. "Oh, that's a very familiar pose." Kyoya smirked.

"So what if I like you," I said muffled in my arms. Finally, the truth came out indirectly. I looked up and saw him smirking triumphantly. He has gotten my deepest secret out. I heard the timer go off and used that chance to escape his questions. I got to the oven and happily saw the cheese bubbling. I grabbed the edges of it with mittens and sadly noticed the weight. It was hard getting it into the oven for me, but somehow it increased in weight. The world is not on my side today. I turned off the oven and looked back at a smirking Kyoya. He was gladly watching me struggle at getting the food out. I gave up.

"Um, Kyoya?" I asked he got up and took the mittens off my hands and put them on his. He took out the ziti with ease. "That's not fair."

He put it down on the stove. We probably had to wait for it to cool down before we could eat. We waited a few minutes and it was finally cool enough. I got out two plates and forks. I was about to put two small servings on the plate when his arm stopped right in front of mine.

"What are you doing? I'll burn you!" I threatened.

"Don't think you're getting out of our conversation earlier," Kyoya said. I blushed again, even darker.

"Fine, I like you," I said turning away. I tried making a swift mistake, but his arm caught mine. He pulled me in close and I closed my eyes instinctively.

"Anticipating something?" He said, so close to my ear I felt his lips brush gently against it. He roughly took my chin into his hand and forcefully turned my head in front of his. My cheeks were burning and I reopened my eyes. "I'll take that as a yes."

His head swooped down, his lips catching mine in a gentle kiss. My eyes closed again, my hands resting on his chest very warm chest. What felt like electricity flowed through my body. I stood on my toes trying to get closer to him. I felt his heartbeat…speed up! I felt like I was floating on cloud nine.

To my disappointment, he disconnected his lips from mine a smirk present on his face. He walked and sat down at the table as if nothing happened. I resumed what I was doing and cut to pieces on the plate. I put one in front of Kyoya.

I sat down and the awkwardness was killing me.

"So?" I asked. He just looked at me with a content smirk, almost smile on his face.

"Hm," he said eating.

"Kyoya, do you like me or not?"

"Hm," I said.

"KYOYA DO YOU LIKE ME OR NOT, OR AM I JUST ONE OF YOUR PREY THAT YOU TOY WITH BEFORE KILLING?" I said on the brink of tears. I was going crazy with what he was doing.

"Stupid herbivore," He said. He almost got up. I grabbed his arm and looked him in the eye. "Do you really think I just kiss anyone I see?" He said slightly annoyed. I slightly smiled knowing what that meant. He tugged out of my grip and went to his room.

* * *

**Caty: GET YOUR CRAY ON**

**Reborn: She's still listening so let's close this as fast as possible...  
**

**Caty: STOP STOP BREAKING MY HEART  
**

**Gokudera: I'M KILLING HER *chases with bombs  
**

**Caty: OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEEEEE *runs  
**

**Reborn: *throws soap in mouth* Well see you later!  
**

**Caty: kjfdklajfldakldfjdasklf  
**

***Curtain closes  
**


	15. Chapter 14- My Planned Date

**Caitlin: HEY MINNA! I'm so sorry how long it's been :/ I have been busy and to be honest...I'm losing interest in writing this fanfiction...**

**Reborn: How could you lose interest in me?**

**Caitlin: Well...I haven't watched or read anime in like two months... (Hides behind Yamamoto)  
**

**Gokudera: STUPID WOMAN DON'T HIDE**

**Reborn: Well...let's just read this chapter and get back to her after you guys read it.**

**Caitlin: I WANT TO E-**

***Curtain Closes**

* * *

**Chapter 14 My Planned Date**

Waking up to the sweet crisp of the frigid winter air jolted my bolts. It was the last week before winter break, and yesterday's events couldn't help but create a hop in my step. Jumping out of bed, went to the kitchen to cook breakfast. I already heard the sweet smooth pours of water signaling Kyoya was already in the shower.

Making scrambled eggs, I delicately cracked them in a bowl making sure to not get any egg shells in it. I poured it over the preheated pan and used a spatula to cook it. As I put it on the plate, my eyes wandered up to Kyoya, like usual standing only in a towel.

My eyes unconsciously stared at his taut **(author's note: Lee Joon XDDD Can't help but think of him right now…kekeke) **abs and the sparkling beads dripping down him. When he smirked, I snapped back to my senses and shoveled eggs onto a plate.

Now, what did this make us? We kissed and he admitted he liked me. Well, indirectly at least. But, are we going out now? Did I successfully tame the carnivore or are we going to be stuck in this awkward stage teetering between pray and mate? My face showed all the mix of emotions I had as Kyoya studied them. I looked up and noticed him staring with a blank expression.

"Rooftop. Noon," Kyoya said before getting up and going to his room. I gathered the dishes, them slightly clanging together, and slipped into the bathroom.

After I showered, I walked into my room and put on my school uniform. It has been so long since I've been to school, and for once I'm ecstatic to be back. Walking out, I realized Kyoya already left. He is the head prefect after all! I grabbed my binder and headed out the door.

I really wished that us girls didn't have to wear a skirt on days like this. The air was extremely cold, and not to mention it was extremely breezy. Putting one arm on my side, I held my skirt down to make sure that it wouldn't fly up in a moment's notice.

"AKAHANA-SAN, AKAHANA-SAN," I heard a young voice call. I turned around and saw spiked brown hair running at me.

"Dame-Tsuna, you're too loud," said a chipper baby. A certain chameleon transformed into a banana peel right under Tsuna's feet.

"AHHHH REBOOORRNNN," he screamed face planting on the ground. I laughed and Reborn seemed pretty proud of what he caused.

"A real boss would have noticed a green banana peel," Reborn muttered.

"I'm not a boss and I don't want to be," Tsuna complained bringing a 100 ton hammer on his head. Damn, how does Tsuna survive?

"Akahana, how are you?" I heard Kyoko say. She came up behind Tsuna, stepping on him still on the ground. Not even noticing, she walked over to me.

"Ah, I'm fine…well AMAZING," I said smiling proudly. She looked at me questioningly.

"Did something happen with Hibari?" She asked seeing through me. I blushed slightly bringing my hand to cover it. I nodded and rushed off in front of her.

"HARU IS HERE," Haru screamed. Hm, that doesn't seem like her. "HARU HAS DECIDED TO PURSUE ANOTHER MAN, GOKUDERA," Haru announced. If I had anything in my mouth, I would've choked.

"EHHH HARU-SAN," Tsuna croaked. I knew that girl was forward, but dang I wish I had her guts.

"TENTH, TENTH, TENTH," Gokudera ran up to Tsuna.

"Hi Gokudera," Haru said blushing. Gokudera ignored her. "GOKUDERA ANSWER ME…" There was no answer. "GOKUDERA I LIKE YOU."

Now that caused Gokudera to turn around. He was shocked…but I could've sworn I saw a blush behind those grey locks.

I couldn't help but burst out laughing at that point. The blush said it all… I rushed to class, for once wanting lunch to hurry up and get here.

I sat in my class, lazily wiggling my pencil back and forth making it look like it could bend. Finally, the sweet sound of the bell rang through the school. Grabbing all my books, I ran out ignoring the calls of Kyoko and Haru. Like a ninja, I ran to the rooftop in nearly 30 seconds flat. Once I got there I was disappointed to see the roof empty.

"You're 85 seconds late," I listened to the smooth, cold voice say. I turned around and saw Kyoya jump down from the rooftop.

"So, Kyoya, what do you want," I asked slightly moving my head to the left to look more cute. Of course, it didn't work on him.

"Me, you, date Saturday after break begins. As of for now, eat lunch with me," I heard him say. I slightly tested my hearing to see if I'm not imagining anything. Well, I wasn't and Hibari just asked me out.

I stood there dumbfounded as he looked right into my soul, well my eyes but he could probably see my soul anyway.

"Herbivore, hurry up and eat," He said shoving his bento box slightly over in my direction. When the hell did he even make this?

"Mhm, thanks. Can you stop calling me herbivore?" I asked him looking directly into his harsh silver-blue eyes.

"Fine, Akahana," He said. I could've died and gone to heaven when I heard my name ring through his voice. OH GOSH, I'M A LOVE SICK PUPPY!

I picked up the chopsticks, luckily I've gotten better at using them, and shoveled rice into my mouth. All I know, is I can't wait till Saturday.

* * *

**Caitlin: Reborn, everyone, this is important so no interruptions. I'm so sorry how short and crappy this chapter is. I really don't want to end this abruptly or put it on hiatus. I do want to finish it but I probably won't update every single week but AT LEAST once I month. I will try my hardest to get another chapter up in March. It's gotten to the point where I just lost interest in the story and writing it. Also, considering my sudden obsession with k-pop, I might write a fanfic on asianfanfics. Not set in stone, but I might. Also, comment if any of you guys listen to k-pop and love SHINee (considering it will most likely be off Taemin) tell me! Ok, I'm done  
**

**Reborn: How dare you, you non-otaku. Getting into k-pop over anime?**

**Tsuna- Reborn-san...don't be so harsh on her. **

**Caitlin: He's right, I just lost interest in anime to be honest...(gets ready for onslaught of hateful comments) but even then I came through with anime. I went to conventions, have three anime posters in my room and have a Hibari keychain on my bag :D**

**Hibari: What did you say herbivore?  
**

**Caitlin:...well since this doesn't have rated M violence, I'll end it here before I get killed by Hibari!**

**Everyone: BYEEE!**


	16. NOT ACTUALLY A CHAPTER

**I will gladly inform you is I have a new chapter of My Red Rose coming up shortly! I am so sorry for being gone this whole time, and i am promising you that you will see a chapter. Hopefully, I can get it up tonight, or in the early morning. I just wanted to say I was going to put one up very soon so you wouldn't eventually fade away. Well, that's assuming you already haven't. I hate just as much as the other person updates that aren't really updates, but I felt after this long time it was alright. Well...that actually makes it worse. WELL THEN I'll go over a few things.**

**1. This will not be updated as much. I am currently on summer break, but I am planning..**

**2. I am planning on writing a fanfic on . I have been wanting to write one on K-Pop, so I probably am. I hopefully will have a link ready for you in the next chapter so anybody interested can read. Yes, it will be a Taemin x OC because...Taemin and SHINee are amazing.**

**3. Like I said, this will not be updated as much. It also will probably just be fluffy clips after the next chapter. Maybe, I'll turn it into a drabble, that are completely pointless but cute and short. I do really want to have them have kids, etc, but they're only teens. Why the hell would they have kids now?! At least with drabbles I can go back and forth..and maybe give you insite on both of their child lives...**

**Well, that's all I'm going to say. Please comment if you're interested in reading my fic on Taemin, and whether or not you will be fine with drabbles. Don't worry though, I'm in the proccess of writing the date chapter which will be up soon. If you want, just comment. If enough of you like the idea, then I will be open to what YOU guys want to read in the drabbles! Well BAIIII  
AND SEE YOU AGAIN VERY SOON!**

**~Catycat17200~**


	17. Chapter 15 The Date

**Curtain opens~**

**Caty: HELLO AND WE ARE BACK!**

**Reborn: *hits Caty in the head with his 1 ton hammer* That's what you get for not updating in four months.**

**Caty: Is that you grandma? I'll join you soo- *collapsed on the ground***

**Reborn: Enjoy the story~**

**Curtain closes~**

* * *

**Chapter 15 - The Date**

Finally, it's Saturday. I woke up today in an oddly good mood. I walked out, yet something wasn't right. No, something was very wrong. I smelled something cooking.

In panic, I ran to the kitchen to see some random person.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU COOKING?" I asked, well more so shouted. He looked up and smirked. Oh my god…it can't be. "Kyoya?"

He looked back down. There was the infamous Hibari, slaving over a stove wearing CASUAL clothes. He had a button down gray shirt, that fell right after the button on his black jeans. He had his necklace on that held his Vongola ring. I sat down cautiously, keeping close contact on him.

"Wait, this might be a dream," I mumbled to myself. I then proceeded to pinch my arm.

"You're not dreaming, Akahana," Kyoya mumbled. Wait, DID HE JUST SAY MY NAME?

"Kyoya, are you alright. Are you running a fever?"

"Hm, our first date is today. Must start it well," He said continuing his cooking. Oh my gosh, he was doing this because of our date. I couldn't help but smile and dance around the kitchen. I wonder how much I can pull off with Kyoya in this state.

I went behind him, tiptoeing as best as I could. I then wrapped my arms around his torso, successfully back hugging him. He stiffened a bit, but then relaxed.

"What are you doing," he asked unfazed. I squeezed him harder, resting my head on his back. I felt extremely comfortable, and closed my eyes.

Shocking me, he swiftly turned around and hugged me from the front. His arms laced around my back squeezing with as much force as I was. I could smell his scent, and hear his heartbeat. He let go, disappointing me. Well, I wish I could stay in that position for eternity so I guess I'd be disappointed at any time he'd let go.

"Get me two plates," he ordered. I complied, reaching into the cabinet and pulling them out. I set them right down next to the stove. Using the spatula, Hibari put half the eggs on each plate. I grabbed two forks and placed them in the eggs. Picking up my plate, I walked to the table with Hibari following me.

I sat down, rushing to eat my eggs. The sooner I could finish eating and get ready, the better. Kyoya watched me shove fork fulls of food into my mouth that was already puffed out. Taking my last bite, I ran to my room, hearing Hibari chuckle. HIBARI CHUCKLE. THIS IS A FREAKING ALTERNATE UNIVERSE.

I hurriedly got my clothes on. My undershirt was a lilac purple with a sheer white overthrow on top. My jeans fit my legs perfectly, and to finish it off I had black lace up boots. I slipped on a few bracelets, put my hair into bow with a headband, and headed out.

The table was clean of the dishes and Kyoya stood by the door.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded, excited for what was on the way.

He led me out to his motorcycle, getting on first. I got on after, enjoying the closeness we both had. I heard the engine rev and we were on our way.

Just like most cheesy dates, he pulled up in front of an amusement park. I've always wanted to go to one, so I ignored the fact it was very overdone. Anyway, I was with Kyoya so that made me happy.

We both got off, walking into the amusement park.

The scent of popcorn and sweets hit me like a bulldozer. My mouth automatically curved up, and I felt like a child again.

"OOH WHAT RIDE SHOULD WE GO ON? WE HAVE TO DO THE OL' CHEESY RIDE THE FERRIS WEEL AT DUSK TOO! OOOH WHAT'S THAT?" I shouted taking Hibari's hand and dragging him over. Hey, if he can be weird, I can be too.

I dragged him over to a spinning teacup rides.

"No," he said. I pulled him harder and made him stand in line. The line was only 10 minutes so it passed by in a breeze.

We sat in our teacup, Hibari obviously not pleased.

"For this, we are riding a rollercoaster," he said. I screamed on the inside, not sure whether it was good or bad. Hey, the rollercoaster could benefit me.

The weird announcer person spoke and the ride was off. I held onto the middle, turning it hard to the right.

"Help me!" I ordered at him. He just glared and looked away. I wound up spinning the thing the entire time on my own.

We got off and he immediately grabbed my wrist dragging me to a ride. It was huge, and had a loopty-loop. I gulped and he smirked dragging me in line. This was the biggest, most intimidating ride here. Hibari being the sadist he is, of course wanted me to go on it.

We got to the back, it unfortunately being a lot longer than the last ride. I sighed and decided to not complain. Hibari did make me eggs, and called me by my name. I leaned against the gate on the side, and rested my head back. A lightbulb went off in my head. Hey, who wants to wait here for an hour and do nothing?

I took out my phone. We needed pictures to commemorate this big event! I tapped Kyoya's shoulder and he looked down. I showed him my phone and he sighed, bending down more to my height. I squealed happily and set my phone to camera mode. Looking at the screen, I snapped a few shots. Hibari of course didn't have a smile, but I'd probably emit him to a hospital if he did. Right on the last picture I was going to take, he turned his head and kissed my cheek. I snapped the shot, with my shocked face.

"Oh my gosh, is that Hibari. I can't believe that he just kissed her. She's crazy to even come here with him," I heard a bunch of people saying. Hibari being Hibari, he just brushed it off. "I bet that he even made her come here with him, and not on her own will." At that, I snapped.

I took my hand and held his. He even seemed a little shock, as he looked down at me with wide eyes. I disregarded it, and squeezed his hand. His grip tightened, and I could hear shocked gasps behind us. I couldn't help but do the Kyoya smirk, and scooted a little closer to him.

Finally, we reached the head of the line. Now my butterflies were on edge. My legs were shaky as I stood waiting for the next car to arrive. It did, and the safety gates opened. Kyoya supportingly put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me to go on. I did and sat down. Before Kyoya sat down, he reached up and pulled down the restraint for me, making sure it was nice and tight. Then, he sat down and pulled down his own.

My butterflies have reached its peak, and I couldn't help but clench the bars on the restraint. I then felt a hand slip over mine, firmly grasping the bar with me. I looked over and saw Hibari looking forward placidly, like nothing was different. I slightly smiled, liking the warmth that was spread throughout me. Being in his clutch, my butterflies significantly calmed down. The ride jolted and I knew there was no going back now.

Going up the first hill at a slow pace, I heard a bunch of excited screams and terrified shrieks. We finally reached the top, me taking around the scenery as quick as I could. It was really beautiful, but being in the front row the car quickly went over the hill.

My screams started and I closed my eyes shut. Kyoya's hand tightened even more. In curiosity, I turned my head to see his facial expression. Of course, there was none. I looked ahead and we were approaching the loopty-loop. My eyes remained open, as the overwhelming pressure pushed me into the seat.

We went over the last few hills and we finally went back to the station. The restraints unlocked and Kyoya moved his hand off mine. I stood up and walked out, waiting for Hibari.

"Hm, we should go eat something," I said. It was just past three. Wow, I couldn't believe it was already that late. We stopped at a stand, and we got corndogs and shared water. Sitting down at a bunch, we ate the food silently.

After we both finished, we stood back up and I stretched.

"Let's just walk around for now. After we do, we should go to the Ferris Wheel," I said. He nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets. Before the three second mark, I ripped his left hand out of his pocked and held it firmly. I was worried he'd let go, but he matched my grip.

We walked around, looking at the park. I really wanted to get something. We came upon a shop and I pulled him in.

Letting go of his hand, I started scouring around for the perfect thing.

"Kyoya, we should get couple ears!" I shouted and saw the multiple mouse ears on display. They were similar to the ones you'd find at Disney parks, just without the brand name.

Kyoya walked over and also looked at the ears. Wait, is he really going to do it? He picked up dark purple mouse ears and put them on. I looked at him and couldn't help but smile.

"You look so cute!" I said. He was about to take them off, but I put my hands over them. "I'll get a pair too."

We walked out, hand in hand, with matching purple mouse ears. I looked out in the distance and noticed the sun will set soon. I looked at him and he nodded. We started walking in the direction of the Ferris wheel.

We stood in line. It was about a thirty minute wait. Luckily, it seemed people were probably eating dinner right now. Since we ate late, we weren't hungry. We finally stepped in the little cabin. We sat on the same side, with our arms locked. I looked to the side at the setting sun.

"Thanks for bringing me here Kyoya. It was really fun," I said resting my head on his shoulder.

"You're welcome, Akahana," he said in his deep voice. I looked back out at the setting sun, wishing this day would never end. Sadly, once the ride was over, we headed our way back home.

* * *

**Caty- REBORN I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU...if you don't kill me first. Well, if you are interested in reading my k-pop fanfiction, I will post the link below. As of right now, only the forward is up but I am currently writing it. I like my idea, but I might rewrite the chapter a few times before I like it. Please wait a little longer if you're interested in reading! If you have an account, please subscribe so you know when I update  
**

**Gokudera- HOW DARE YOU LEAVE US FOR KPOP!?**

**Caty- We-**

**Yamamoto- We're really going to miss you.**

**Caty- You-**

**Tsuna- Why, why do you have to leave us?**

**Caty- I'm-**

**Hibari- I have to bite you to death.**

**Caty- FOR GOD SAKES LET ME TALK! Ok, I'm not leaving permanantely. I will still update this story, just not as often. Hey, I have 69 (keke, Mukuro) subscribers currently and I can't leave them hanging. I also really don't want to end this story...because it's like ending my anime life. I still love anime, just not the watching it type. Sort of like how you love your mom. You love her, yet you don't necessarily want to live with her forever.**

**Reborn- Well, I guess this is the end.**

**Caty- AT LEAST LET ME SAY IT SINCE THIS WILL PROBABLY BE THE END OF THE OFFICIAL STORY LINE. As long as you guys are fine with it~ Well, Like I said, I will be updating just not as often and please check at my fic on Taemin.  
**

**Everyone- AISHITERU**

**Link to my fanfic: story/view/477640/getting-the-scoop-a-journalist-s -story-minho-shinee-taemin**

**~Catycat17200~ (I really need to make my username less childish XD)**


End file.
